No Mistake, Redux: The Other Side of the Coin
by Deandra
Summary: Lothiriel told her version of how they met, but what were Eomer's thoughts on the same situation? Best to have read No Mistake and By The Book first. Prequel of the Elfwine Chronicles series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something of an experiment, possibly inspired by shie1dmaidenofrohan. Awhile ago, she did a one-shot of Faramir's POV for a single chapter of her story An Act of Desperation (and did it incredibly well, I might add). I suppose that may have been rattling around in my brain all this time, and I suddenly got the urge to rewrite No Mistake, but doing it from Eomer's POV. Much of what you read will be familiar (assuming you've read No Mistake already, which is a good idea). Obviously the dialogue is identical when Eomer and Lothiriel, etc. are speaking together in the same situations I used in No Mistake. But this time you will get Eomer's perspective. This omits all thoughts/activities that were unique to Lothiriel and replaces them with those unique to Eomer.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. If there is enough interest, I may follow through and do the same thing to By The Book (the sequel to No Mistake). And, yes, you can call me a lazy bum for not writing something totally original...**

(July, 3019 III)

Chapter 1

Eowyn caught my arm and pulled me to a nearby balcony that looked over the courtyard. We had heard the sound of horses below, and as I gazed down I could see the flag of Dol Amroth heralding Imrahil's arrival. He and his family had dismounted and were presently being greeted by the King and Queen, in addition to their cousin, Faramir, the Steward of Gondor. We had an excellent view of the proceedings, and I quickly picked out Imrahil and his three sons. With them was a young lady; no doubt the Lady Lothiriel, Imrahil's daughter.

Since before we left Edoras on this trek, Eowyn had spoken about her almost as incessantly as she did about Faramir. I did my best to turn a deaf ear, but my sister is most persistent. When we returned to Edoras with our uncle's body for his funeral, we would also be trothplighting Eowyn to Faramir. With her marital future secured, she now had set her sights on me and was determined to marry me off as well. Somewhere along the line, possibly in conspiracy with her soon-to-be-betrothed, she had decided that Lothiriel of Dol Amroth would be the perfect choice of wife for me. And, so, at every opportunity I was inundated with raptures about the lady's many virtuous qualities. As if Theoden's funeral march and my newly acquired duties as King of Rohan weren't enough burden, I was made to endure my sister's matchmaking attempts. I was not looking forward to the next month. The sooner Lothiriel of Dol Amroth was back in her own city and I was in mine, the better I would like it.

I had become lost in my thoughts on this dreary matter when I was brought back to the present by Eowyn pointing the lady out to me, as if I could not see well enough with my own eyes. After all, she was the only lady in the party; I could hardly miss her! As I looked down, I glimpsed Faramir catching the lady's arm and pointing toward us, saying a few words to her. She glanced up and for a moment our gazes met. The look on her face was no more eager than the one I'm sure I wore. I could not deny the lady was handsome enough; since my time in Gondor I had come to find the dark tresses of the ladies here rather appealing. But I wanted no wife just yet and I resented having one forced upon me. Turning away, I continued on down the hallway as before and reluctantly Eowyn hurried to follow me.

"Well, what do you think of her?" she asked.

With a sigh, I responded, "Eowyn, I can hardly pass judgement on someone I have glimpsed once from a distance. She is pleasing to the eye, but then so are many other women in both Gondor and Rohan." I was insistently noncommittal and Eowyn scowled at me.

"Brother, at least give her a chance to suit you. Do not reject her outright. She is a lovely girl, and Faramir tells me the two of you have much in common."

"Indeed? Has she recently been made King of a country because her beloved uncle and cousin were lost in battle? Does she struggle daily in trying to rebuild her country, and see that her people are safe and provided for through the coming winter? Is she a consummate horsewoman who prefers to spend more time in the saddle than on foot? Has she spent the better part of her life as a soldier, killing orcs and other assorted enemies of her country?"

"Eomer!" my sister interrupted. "You know very well that is not what I meant." She stopped and sighed, catching my arm again and pulling me to a stop. Stepping to face me, she said, "At least promise me you will give her a chance. You have to marry sometime, and Rohan needs an heir to the throne in case anything should happen to you. Would you not rather meet a lovely girl and have it happen easily, than have to spend a great deal of time trying to find someone suitable that you could at least tolerate? Your advisers and our people could hardly find fault if you were to bring home a princess as your wife, strengthening the ties with Gondor and Dol Amroth in the bargain. Just _try_ to enjoy her company. You do not have to marry her if you truly do not care for her."

I put my hands on Eowyn's shoulders and looked her sternly in the eye. "I know that what you say is true, and I will eventually need to find a wife, but I do not have time for such matters at present. There is too much else that presses upon me. Please do not put any further demands on me just now. I will be polite to the young lady, and I will not refuse to like her, but I make you no promises."

Before she could argue more, I resumed my walk to my room, not much further down the hallway. Eowyn did not follow me, and as I opened my door, I glanced back and saw her, hands on hips, looking quite annoyed with me. Determinedly, I went inside, refusing to let her make me feel guilty. Rohan's needs came first. Romance would have to wait awhile.

A few hours later, I reluctantly left my room to head down to supper. As I made my way through a long, airy corridor, with many balconies branching off it, I suddenly caught the sound of an argument taking place. I had just stepped on a broad stretch of carpet, and my footfall was deadened of sound. It was unlikely the pair could hear my approach. I hesitated a moment, wondering the best way to deal with the matter. The balconies were shallow and it was unlikely they would not see me pass by and realize I had heard at least some of their conversation.

While I pondered my course of action, I suddenly became aware that the conversation was about me, and then I recognized the man was Faramir. Without thinking, I stepped into a nearby alcove. As soon as I did, I knew it was a stupid move. While it would keep them from being aware of my presence and causing embarrassment, it meant I was stuck eavesdropping on them.

As the discussion progressed, I realized the woman must be the Lady Lothiriel, who apparently had a decidedly unfavorable opinion of me. Her arguments against me were rather unfair, given we had never even been introduced yet. How did she know if my manners were coarse or not from a mere glimpse of me? But then the reason for her disapproval became evident. As with me and Eowyn, apparently Imrahil was pushing her toward a match with me, and she was just as disinclined as I was. At least Faramir took my part and spoke well of me, but there was no evidence she was convinced of anything he said.

A moment later, I heard their voices moving away down the corridor, and I waited a bit then risked a peek. When the coast was clear, I continued on my way to the welcoming feast. It was likely I would be introduced to her at the feast, but at least now I knew she was no more inclined to endure this meddling than I was. Even so, I knew this could prove a tedious evening, with both Eowyn and Imrahil interfering in matters. I tried to steel myself for what was coming. Knowing she was no more interested than I was suggested I wasn't likely to offend her if I refused to play this game.

I soon reached the noise of the banquet hall and was announced. All eyes fell upon me as I moved to my seat next to King Elessar. Faramir and Lothiriel had not yet put in appearance and I was glad I had managed to arrive first. I was even more relieved when it was clear that Imrahil's family was seated on the opposite side of the King from me. I would at least be able to eat supper in peace.

After the meal, the stiffness returned to my shoulders and neck as the room was prepared for dancing. Now the worst of it would come. With any luck, I could plead fatigue and slip away early. A few tankards of ale might help matters also...

It didn't take long to spot Imrahil headed my way, bringing his children with him, and I was soon introduced to the young lady. She stiffly curtsied and forced a smile, but said nothing. On closer glimpse, she was indeed a lovely woman. She was taller than many women, just as her brothers and father were taller than most. Also like them, there was a faintly Elvish appearance to her features, though in her it seemed a bit more pronounced than in the men. Her dark wavy hair had been done up in an intricate style with flowers and pearls interwoven. Indeed, I could find nothing wanting in her appearance. But her eyes were cold and distant, and it was evident to me how much she was balking at this arrangement.

To make matters worse, the music began and her father suggested my taking her as my partner to help start off the dancing. I could hardly refuse in a polite way, so I unenthusiastically made the offer.

"I would be quite pleased to dance with your daughter, Prince Imrahil, if she is so inclined."

She gave me a weak smile and accepted the offer, so we moved into the dance area and took up position. As the dance began, she seemed to be avoiding looking at me, but eventually that faded and she began a polite, indifferent conversation.

"And how do you like Minas Tirith, my lord?"

I intended to respond just as indifferently, but ended up being more honest than I wanted to be, saying, "It is pleasant enough a place, though I do not care for all this stone. I miss the open plains and mountains of my home." I could not restrain the wistful tone of my voice as I mentioned home. Indeed, I would much rather have been there than on this tortuous dance floor.

After a moment, however, I realized that my comment was a bit rude and I had no real desire to offend her; this was not her fault. So I added, "I suppose part of what makes me nervous about Minas Tirith is my sister's earnest desire to marry me off to a noblewoman of Gondor. Apparently, people who are in love want everyone else to be in love also."

I thought my words would give her a hint that I was no more interested in courting her than she was in having me do so, but to my surprise, she asked, "And you do not desire love?"

But it was a fair question, I supposed, so I seized the opportunity to further explain and help her recognize my meaning. "I have nothing against love, but I am not overly fond of matchmaking on my behalf. I wish Eowyn could understand that I am far too busy just now to concern myself with such things."

For a moment, I thought I glimpsed understanding in her eyes, but she asked, "And you think you will have more time for it later?" Then she added, almost as an afterthought, "I would think the longer you are King, the busier you will be."

I was caught off-guard by the response, and wondered if somehow I had been mistaken in my assumption she was disinterested. Still, again, it was an accurate observation, so I risked believing that she still had no interest in me and told her, "You may be right. Perhaps my real objection is that advisors are taking over every part of my life now and I do not wish to let them interfere in that particular part. I do not want a marriage solely for political reasons or a desperate need to produce an heir."

Suddenly she favored me with what I considered her first genuine smile since our meeting, and she commented, "I cannot say that I blame you for that." She hesitated ever so slightly and then added, "However, I fear, my lord, that your sister, as well as my father, are quite determined. We will have our hands full trying to avoid their matchmaking!"

Inwardly, I sighed with relief. I had not been mistaken, and I grinned eagerly at her, trying to make it clear we were in complete agreement on the matter. A moment later, she leaned slightly toward me and whispered, "I will ignore their best efforts if you will, my lord!"

That matter settled, I nodded pleasantly and tightened my hold around her waist, continuing the dance with greater enthusiasm. When it ended, I bowed and she curtsied, and we went our separate ways. Our relatives wore chagrined looks that we seemed utterly disinterested in one another.

I suspected that I would need to keep myself well occupied the remainder of the evening or they would again attempt to force us together, so I made it a point to dance with as many ladies as I could, carefully staying well away from anywhere I spotted Lothiriel. I also managed several tankards of ale, as I had hoped, resulting in the evening becoming much less tedious.

A few times I did find my gaze wandering to Lothiriel, usually while I was quenching my thirst, and I could not help but study her. Certainly she was a puzzle. There were few women, especially noblewomen, who would decline the chance to impress a king. There had been something rather refreshing in our exchange on the dance floor. I doubted many women would have dared ask me the questions or make the comments that she had. But I shook off these musings and made a point of turning my attentions elsewhere lest someone catch my eyes upon her and mistake my interest.

The evening droned on, and I finally felt I had stayed long enough to feign weariness and be excused. I had not seen Lothiriel for about the last hour, so I was able to avoid being dragged over to say goodnight to her or have anyone make some embarrassing suggestion about the two of us.

As I moved down the darkened hall, lit only with a few torches, I noticed a pleasant cooling breeze coming in from outside and diverted my path toward it. I found myself in a moonlit garden and took a deep breath. After spending so much of my life outdoors, all these feasts and kingly activities indoors were quite wearing. I breathed deeply of the night air, glad to flush out the smoke and perfume from inside, and I worked my shoulders to ease the stiffness in them.

I glanced up at the clear night sky and enjoyed the sight of stars. For too long they had been obscured in darkness, and I was pleased the shadow had at last passed from our lands. Moving deeper into the garden, I was suddenly brought to a halt by a gasp of surprise. The figure moved slightly and the moonlight hit her – it was Lothiriel. Wonderful. We had been trying to avoid each other all night and here we ended up alone in a garden together. Ruefully, I told her, "My apologies. I did not see you there."

She answered politely, "It is alright, my lord. The night is dark and I was making no effort to be seen."

I shifted nervously, wondering what to say to her and what I should do, then rather lamely commented, "It is late. Shouldn't you be going inside soon?"

To my surprise, she let out a laugh and told me, "Perhaps, but I have escaped the evening relatively unscathed and I want to savor my first, hopefully one of many, victory over my meddlesome family. What better a place than in the dark, under the stars?"

I couldn't help but smile, and told her, "Indeed. We did very well at thwarting them, to be sure."

Even so, we fell into an awkward silence, and I was trying to think of a polite way to excuse myself when she invited, "Will you join me for a bit? If you are as tired as I am, your feet would likely welcome the respite."

I hesitated ever so briefly, but I was finding her ever more intriguing, and this seemed an opportune moment, away from scheming eyes, to get to know her better. I nodded and took a seat beside her, whereupon she began asking about the stars in Rohan.

Grateful for something to say, I answered her question, but after a moment her comment sank in about 'finding out for herself in a few weeks' and I asked, "You are coming to Rohan?"

She explained that she would be accompanying her family for Theoden's funeral and expressed excitement at the prospect of the journey, despite the somber occasion. I was surprised at her interest; few in Gondor seemed very curious about Rohan, and the general impression I got was that many considered us rather barbaric.

With a smile, I replied, "My uncle would not have wanted to dampen such enthusiasm for visiting Rohan, so neither shall I. We will be honored to have you there and do all that we can to see that you enjoy yourself."

She thanked me and we lapsed into silence again, but this time it did not feel so uncomfortable. That surprised me, since I could think of no woman other than Eowyn with whom I would be able to sit in such silence and not feel obligated to come up with some sort of conversation to fill the air.

She shifted her position next to me, and in so doing kicked one of her shoes, exposing her bare feet to the moonlight. I could not help grinning at the sight – surely I had never before been in the presence of a lady who was barefoot! I told her, "I am envious, my lady. Your attire, or lack thereof, seems most inviting, but I fear Kings are not indulged in such frivolous behavior as going barefooted."

She smiled teasingly in return and made the strangest comment ever addressed to me, "Tis a pity, then, that you do not wear skirts, my lord." More than a little startled, I gave her a curious look and she explained, "A lady's skirts can hide many things, including bare feet! I am afraid trousers are too revealing for such activities."

I could not restrain a laugh and said, "The King of Rohan in skirts? Now that would be a sight to see!"

Suddenly she blushed and urged me not to tell her father she had said such a thing, indicating he would be mortified to learn she had said something like that to me, even in jest.

I assured her, "Your secret is safe with me. And now, at least, when my feet are hot and tired and I would gladly remove my boots but am unable to do so, I may privately distract myself with the image of the King wearing a skirt whilst barefoot!"

She laughed appreciatively at the mental picture I had painted and told me, "Ah, but if you ever succumb and do actually wear a skirt for that purpose, beware! What a King does is _always_ considered fashionable, and soon you would find all the men of Rohan in skirts and bare feet!"

I could not help myself; I exploded with laughter, and she laughed along with me. Truly this was the most bizarre conversation I had ever held in my life. And I was enjoying every minute of it. It had been a long time since I had really laughed at anything, and certainly I had never had such a pleasant time in a lady's company. Many were beautiful and physically enticing, and a very few were intelligent and could discuss deep matters, but I could not think of any, save my sister only, who would dare be so open and, well, silly in speaking with me. Especially now that I was king, and I greatly missed having people be so at ease with me and freely speaking their minds.

She tried to stifle a yawn next to me and I realized how late it must be. I rose and commented, "Perhaps we should go in, before you think of any other changes to my wardrobe." I offered my hand, so she collected her shoes and took it.

We walked in a comfortable silence to my door, where I bowed and entered. Just as I moved to close it, I glimpsed Imrahil making for his daughter's room with a stern look on his face. Hopefully he had not seen us together and would not say anything to her to dampen her evening. Certainly I owed her a debt of gratitude for making the night less dreary.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Well, at least a few of you are enjoying this, so I suppose I will keep posting it. But unless I get more positive reaction, I don't think it likely I will bother to do the same with By The Book (unless I get really, really bored). Thanks to my reviewers. _**

**_smor - dare we hope to see a new chapter of An Act of Desperation soon? (please, please, please!)_**

Chapter 2

Despite the late hour of my going to bed, I was up early the next morning. I had long ago become an early riser and I had matters to discuss with my marshals before breakfast, so I had soon saddled Firefoot and headed out onto the Pelennor Fields to the Rohirrim encampment.

I had just concluded my business, and was planning on returning to the Citadel, when I glimpsed an odd sight. So far, all the women in Gondor that I had seen on horses had ridden in a ridiculous fashion that they called side-saddle. How they were able to be comfortable in such a position, or control their horse, for that matter, was beyond me. And yet, now, my gaze had fallen upon a woman rider who was astride her horse. She was skirting the Rohirrim encampment and seemed to be studying us curiously as she passed. As she drew nearer, I suddenly realized that it was the Lady Lothiriel, and after a moment's hesitation, I hailed her.

She approached and greeted me by saying, "My lord, I did not expect to see you here. I did not think anyone but myself so foolish as to arise this early after a late night of celebration."

I smiled at her words and pointed out that kings did not always have the luxury of choosing when they had to be up and about.

To my surprise, she glanced around and, seeing no one nearby, leaned down and whispered, "Tell everyone you are gone to court the Lady Lothiriel later, and you should be able to sneak in a good long nap. They will see you are not disturbed if they think that is what you are doing!"

I had to choke back a laugh so as not to draw attention to us, but assured her, "I will keep your suggestion in mind. I had no idea you would prove so useful to me, my lady!" Apparently, her wit and ease with me had survived the night, and I was delighted to have her jest to brighten up my day.

She gave a sigh and indicated she needed to get back for the morning meal, especially since her father would not want 'Rohan's King' to see her attired in riding clothes, commenting on how appalled I would surely be at such a sight.

I tried to contain my merriment and solemnly told her, "I am sure you are correct. The man" (meaning myself) "is a real stickler for such things. I will see you at breakfast, my lady – properly attired."

She rode away and, after watching until she had disappeared from sight, I moved again to prepare Firefoot and make my own return. One thing was certain, Lady Lothiriel was going to make this whole journey home more bearable. If she maintained her good humor, I would better be able to tolerate Eowyn's matchmaking efforts. She had unwittingly unburdened me from worrying about romantic matters just yet.

I quickly made my way back to the Minas Tirith stables and settled Firefoot in his stall. I suspected I was running a bit late, so I hurried to my room to hastily make myself more presentable and shed my armor. I probably hadn't needed to ride out with it on this morning, but old habits died hard, and I was so used to wearing it that I did not even really think of it as being uncomfortable. It was almost like a second skin to me. As the morning was growing warmer, I changed into lighter-weight clothing and strode brusquely down to the breakfast area.

It was evident that I was the last to arrive and that the others had been waiting for me, though they assured me I had not long delayed them. We took seats and I noted that Lothiriel was sitting between two of her brothers, which I had little doubt she had worked to accomplish in order to avoid being seated next to me. Even so, the only empty chair ended up being the one across from her and I took it.

She had pulled her hair back into a long braid and wore a pale blue dress. At a glance, my guess was that she, like me, was gearing up for the heat of the day that was coming. Nonetheless, I suspected her appearance was probably far more casual than her father would have liked to see.

Just as I had a forkful of food halfway to my mouth, her brother, Amrothos, addressed us, "That is a beautiful dress you are wearing, Thiri. Wouldn't you agree, Eomer?"

I paused a moment, thinking quickly. While I could not dispute in the least that the dress was lovely and she looked lovely in it, I wanted to be certain my answer was diplomatic, but did not encourage anyone to think I had an interest in her. Finally, I laid down my fork, smiled politely and told her, "Yes. It is lovely. It is a good color on you."

Unexpectedly, she smiled sweetly at me, that alone making me suspicious, and then she responded, "It is one of my favorites as it has such a full skirt. A lady's skirts can hide many things, my lord."

I was not prepared for her to be so bold in our present company, and I had to quickly lower my face and tighten my jaw in an effort to not burst out laughing, understanding full well the reference she was making. Finally, I merely commented, "So I have heard."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Imrahil glaring at his daughter for her comments, and she made an attempt to look penitent while turning her attention back to her food. For the remainder of the meal, she behaved in a more traditional manner and made no further outrageous comments, which I found rather disappointing. More and more, I was enjoying her company.

After we were done eating, the other men and I adjourned to discuss the arrangements for the funeral processional. This was the part of the day that I dreaded most. I knew it needed to be done, and I naturally wanted the affair to be such as to appropriately honor my uncle, but every time I thought of him for very long, a deep pain pierced my heart, not to mention a fearful worry that I could never fill his boots in any acceptable manner.

I was relieved when the meeting finally ended and, as it was time for the midday meal, King Elessar had food brought to us there rather than rejoining the ladies. When at last we were released, I was free to do as I pleased until dinner. I headed back toward my room and encountered Eowyn along the way. She dragged me into her room to tell me all about her morning, which it turned out she had spent with Lady Lothiriel and discussing wedding plans. She was thrilled that Lothiriel had agreed to stand with her for the ceremony. Eowyn had no living female relatives, and she had grown up in a man's world so she had virtually no female friends. She had tolerated the ladies of Rohan's court, but did not particularly consider them friends. Somewhere along the line, she seemed to have formed a bond with Lothiriel, which did not really surprise me all that much now that I had met the girl. I suspected the two of them had much in common, at least in perspective on life.

I finally was set free from the wedding talk when Faramir put in appearance and Eowyn hurried off to spend time with him. I returned to my room, thinking to take a nap, but it proved too unpleasantly warm, so I headed for a garden I had seen fairly close by. I wandered a bit and then found a shady spot of grass under a tree and stretched out on my back.

I had begun to doze off when I noticed footsteps approaching. Though soft, my soldierly training still kept me alert to such things and my eyes blinked open to find Lothiriel smiling at me in amusement. She commented, "And here I was feeling sorry for you, being trapped inside in meetings!"

I sat up and gave her a heart-felt grin, telling her, "Of course not! I took your advice and told them I was off to court Lady Lothiriel. You were right – until now my rest has been undisturbed."

To my dismay, she answered, "Then I shall not interrupt. By all means, sleep, my lord."

Quickly, I tried to think of a reason for her to stay and finally said, "But if you leave, you will make me out a liar. Now that you are here, I will not have to pretend having seen you."

She looked at me with some skepticism and asked, "You did NOT really tell them that, did you?"

I wanted to tease her, as she had been doing with me, so I put on a perplexed look at the question, but I was unable to maintain it long and started laughing. So I admitted, "No, but it makes a good story. And I haven't ruled it out for future use if the need truly arises. This time I was able to slip away without drawing that weapon."

To my surprise, and pleasure, she sat down beside me, seeming to have no objection to sitting on the ground. "Is the trip to Rohan all planned?" she asked.

I told her that it mostly was and that we would depart as scheduled. Recalling the sight of her that morning, I switched subjects rather suddenly and looked at her questioningly, saying, "Tell me something – why is it that you do not ride sidesaddle? That seems to be the fashion among the ladies of Gondor, at least those that I have seen."

Under the circumstances, considering what little I already knew about her, I should not have been the least bit surprised by her answer. She shrugged and responded, "Probably because I learned to ride bareback and so once they finally got me to use a saddle, it was impossible to get me to switch to that awkward style. I think it embarrasses my father sometimes, but at least in that he gives in to me."

As we discussed it further, she revealed learning to ride on the beach and the damage salt water did to saddle leather. Her answer made sense, and so we lapsed into silence. After a moment, however, she asked, "My lord…"

I interrupted her to suggest, "Please, do not be so formal. Just Eomer will do." Though it was out of the ordinary for a king to request such a thing, I found myself growing so comfortable with her that I almost believed we could be friends, and I could not endure my friends being so formal with me, regardless of my position.

"Just Eomer?" she responded. When I nodded, she added, "I do not know – that seems too long and unwieldy. May I shorten it to Eomer?"

I had to grin and looked down, "You like to play with words."

"Forgive me, I do. I did not mean to make fun of you. But if I am to call you Eomer, you must call me Lothiriel, or Thiri, as my family does. Unless of course our families are around – then I expect you to be stiffly formal so they will feel cheated!"

I was enjoying our exchange and laughed, "I am getting rather good at 'stiffly formal'. It seems to be a requirement for kings. But I fear I am no match for you in wordplay."

She sat lost in thought a moment more and then continued with her previous query, "May I ask you something?"

"Certainly." I looked at her curiously, wondering what she might wish to know.

"What is it like being a king? Knowing that you rule all that you survey?"

This certainly was not anything I might have guessed her question to be. I sat pondering the query and then sobered, with a tinge of bitterness creeping in as I answered, "Lonely. It's very lonely." I stood and moved to lean against a nearby tree, my thoughts far removed from the garden we were in. Her question had focused my random thoughts most clearly and, in a way, this was a revelation to me as well as an answer to her. No one had ever before asked me how I felt about any of this.

"How so?" she asked softly, rising to stand next to me.

I turned to face her, searching for the words to explain what I did not fully understand myself, and answered, "When you are King…everything you say and do has greater importance. Your opinion has more weight, your decisions have more impact, and no one wants to risk offending you. Friends are harder to come by because no one feels like they can speak freely. And you discover there are a great many people who suddenly wish to be better acquainted with you so they may feel important by association." I paused and looked down with embarrassment, "I sound as though I am complaining."

Her response surprised me, yet again. "No. To someone else, perhaps, but not to me. In a very tiny way, I think I understand a little of what you mean. My father and brothers do not comprehend why I have not welcomed the suitors that applied for my hand, but the truth is that none of them see _me_. They are only interested in aligning themselves with the daughter of a prince, and becoming associated with the royal family of Dol Amroth. They court and they woo, but they never seek to know me or understand me in any way. I _do_ know what it is to be defined by your station in life. At least in that much, I can sympathize."

I was amazed by her admission, but understood full well what she meant. I had often seen Theodred admired by ladies who envisioned themselves becoming the queen one day. They fawned over him and eagerly sought his favor, but there was rarely any indication that they knew or cared what he thought, what he wanted, what he dreamed. And I knew it had weighed heavily on him. Perhaps that was the reason he never married.

Shaking myself from my reverie, I assured her, "It is not _all_ bad, though. Other than my eored, no one much cared what Third Marshal Eomer thought about matters. Now, if something is important to me, I have the power to do something about it. For good or ill, to be sure, but at least there is the potential for doing good. A lot of the time, being king is a two-edged sword. You either get too much privacy, or not enough. People are either overly polite because of your position, or overly rude to show their disdain for it. Everything you say is given great import, whether it deserves it or not, but the worthwhile things you say are listened to, and more closely than they would be if you were a commoner." A sly grin came to my face and I glanced sideways at her, unable to refrain from teasing, "And the nobles all gladly throw their daughters at you as potential wives, though sometimes that is not such a good thing!"

She partly caught my meaning and tried to respond innocently, "Like when they recommend you wear skirts to cover your bare feet?"

Laughing easily, I answered, "Exactly. Noblewomen seem to say the strangest things to me, though perhaps _your_ words have been the strangest I have yet encountered."

"Which words of mine did you find strange, my lord?" she queried, seeming to suspect my motive.

"Primarily the ones that went something like 'I do not want you to court me, my lord'," was my smirking response.

"Funny, I do not recall _ever_ saying that," she remarked.

"Well, as I said, I may have been rephrasing your words, but the meaning was clear...and welcome, I assure you," I admitted. "I was afraid...well, afraid that if I did not court you as everyone expected, you would be offended, but I really did not want that extra burden of responsibility just now. I like things much better this way...as friends." The last word was said quietly, hopefully, questioningly. I knew what I was feeling, but I was not so sure that she would wish to be friends. Already our relationship was unusual enough; dare I hope it could be more. And I realized that I _did_ want it to be more.

She looked at the ground awhile, long enough for me to begin squirming with nervousness, and then she brought her eyes up to gaze into mine. "I do not think I would make a very good friend to a king, my lord." My face fell somewhat, in disappointment, but she continued, "I am too much in the habit of speaking freely with my friends and saying what I truly think. I doubt I could restrain myself simply because the person was a mere king. Besides, what have I to gain by associating with a king when I am already of royal birth?"

It took a moment, but the words finally registered, just about the time she began to laugh. I could not help it – my face filled with relief and I nodded. "I see. Yes, you would truly make a poor friend for a king, but as my friends are in short supply just now, I suppose I will have to make do with you until someone better comes along."

I couldn't even begin to express the pleasure I felt at her words, or how grateful I was for her friendship. And, somehow, I didn't think I needed to try – not with her, anyway. I sat down at the tree's base and leaned back, my eyes closed, feeling a heavy weight had lifted from me. I could get through all this if I had a friend at my side, one determined to make me laugh.

She had seated herself as well, and we remained silent for several moments, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Abruptly, she jumped up and told me, "Eomer, it must almost be suppertime! We need to get back before they come looking for us."

I scrambled to my feet with a sigh. "And I was just getting comfortable in this dream." And it truly did feel like it must be a dream.

She smiled reassuringly at me. "Ah, but that is the beauty of it. As long as our families are in the dark about our friendship, the dream can continue a little longer. If they catch wind of this, we are sunk. They will never give us a moment's peace in trying to turn it into something more. We must not be caught out so they will suspect nothing."

Nodding agreement, I answered, "I see my accomplice has great wisdom. I defer to your superior judgement in these matters. You have not yet led me astray!"

She asked if I knew how to get back inside on my own and motioned for me to proceed, warning me to feign ignorance of her presence in the garden and directing me to go along with whatever she said if the subject came up. I nodded in understanding, flashed her a gleeful grin and hurried away.

I had just reached my door when Amrothos put in appearance. Apparently he had come seeking me and his sister to bring us to supper, and I turned to accompany him down the hall. We had not gone far before we encountered Lothiriel, and she curtsied politely to me, falling readily into the stiff court manners that were expected of her. I had to fight back a grin as I greeted her. "Lady Lothiriel, how nice to see you."

Amrothos began to chide her, saying he had been looking for her and that she needed to hurry or she'd be late to supper. I listened with interest to her response, so I could act accordingly and not give us away.

"I went to read in the garden since it was too warm indoors," she said.

"Indeed? King Eomer was just in the garden as well," Amrothos commented.

"The garden is quite large, so I am not surprised you did not find me, my lord. I hope your time spent there was as enjoyable as mine."

I was astonished by how easily she did this. Had I not known better, I would believe her words myself!

A response was required, and I pulled my attention back to the conversation, saying, "It was, thank you. I fell asleep under a tree."

"If you will excuse me, my lord, I must go change for supper before my father comes looking for me." I nodded and bowed, and she hurried off down the hall. I was certain she must be silently laughing at our escape. I definitely was!

xxxxx

Lothiriel and I stayed separated most of the remainder of the evening. Various members of our family made attempts to get us together, but each time we deftly dodged and managed to pervert their intentions. We almost avoided each other the entire time, but as I went over to say my goodnights to her family and excuse myself, I discovered she had just declared her intent to head off to bed. Imrahil wasted no time in seizing the opportunity, "Eomer, if you are headed to your room, perhaps you would be so kind as to see Lothiriel to her door. She is ready to call it an evening as well."

I hesitated, but then nodded and gave them a stiff smile, trying not to appear eager for the task though I actually was, and said, "Of course, my friend. I would be happy to see your daughter safely home." I politely offered her my arm, and she made it clear with her body language that she did not wish to do this, before placing her own hand on my arm and rigidly moving with me out of the room. We left plenty of distance between us, despite our touching arms, until we were lost to the sight of our family members. Once we reached the darker hallway, she quickly relaxed and moved closer, taking a firmer grip on my arm. I softly said, "You lied."

"I did not!" she argued.

"Yes, you did. You told Amrothos we did not see each other in the garden."

"I beg your pardon, my lord, but I said no such thing. I said that _you did not find me_ in the garden - and you did not. I found you. What I said was perfectly truthful, though admittedly incomplete."

I chuckled, "Oh yes, I forgot your gift for using words! I concede defeat - my lady is NOT a liar."

At her door, she dropped her hand from my arm and reached for the latch, but I stayed her with a hand on her elbow. "Lothiriel...thank you. Today has been a good day for me, and I did not expect it to be so when I arose this morning." My words didn't even begin to convey all that I was feeling about our time spent together this day, but it was the best I could come up with at that moment.

She smiled gently at me and said quietly, "That is what friends are for, Eomer." Then she turned and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

I walked slowly to my own room and entered, moving to the balcony and gazing up at the stars. Yes, it had been a very fine day indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Alrighty then! I'm convinced you are enjoying this, so that makes me feel better. Guess that means I'd best get to work on By The Book, though I may post that as "more" chapters of this one rather than as a separate story. Since I haven't started writing it yet, and this story is only 6 chapters long, there will probably be something of a break before you see those chapters post. On the bright side, though, I did write another Elfwine Chronicle last night, and I'll post that after I finish posting this one. _**

**_Replies to reviewers at bottom._**

Chapter 3

I did not see much of Lothiriel the next day, and the day after that the funeral procession departed Minas Tirith for Edoras. There was a protocol to your placement in the procession, and she and her brothers were near the front, but behind me and King Elessar, the Queen of Gondor and her father.

After a week on the road, traveling at a slow pace to accommodate the wain carrying Theoden, I was mind-numbingly bored. What's more, I missed Lothiriel. Strange that someone I had only known a short while should be the person whose company I missed most, but so it was. I wanted to spend hours finding out everything about her and this tedious processional seemed an ideal time, particularly since it would keep my mind off the reason for the march. If I dwelled too long on Theoden's death and upcoming funeral, I became completely morose and depressed. Surely even Theoden found this journey to be boring and wearing on the nerves!

My attention was caught by two Riders approaching, and I signaled them to me to deliver their message. Somewhat hesitantly they indicated one of our party was 'wandering off' unaccompanied, but they were unsure what to do about it. This seemed rather odd since they knew full well no one should venture away from the group, and why would they be reluctant to chase the person down and return them to safety? Then it became evident – the culprit was the Lady Lothiriel. Imrahil was looking mortified beside me, and turned as if to go and retrieve his daughter, but I stayed him. "I will attend to this, my friend. Fear not."

I think he would have stopped me, so I rode away before he had the chance, and the two Riders fell in behind me as escort. Lothiriel's attention was so riveted on the forest, that she did not immediately notice our approach, but finally she looked up and spotted me, giving me a surprised, questioning look. All at once, she seemed to realize the reason and flushed red, ducking her head as I stopped in front of her. I had left my escort a short distance away so that we could speak privately, but all she said was a greeting, "My lord."

I sat there, waiting, knowing that eventually she would look up at me, and when she finally did, she saw the amused grin I wore. "If my lady wishes to speak with me alone, there are less dangerous, or noticeable, ways of accomplishing it!"

"Tell me the guards did not send you to retrieve me," she said, closing her eyes.

"I fear I cannot do so. They were not quite sure how to proceed and sought my counsel in the matter. It is so much more difficult dealing with an errant princess than someone of less noble birth."

Against her will, she smiled. "Well, it _is_ good to talk to you. I have missed our conversations," she admitted.

"I, too. Our families seem to have given up on us and now we have no one to try and bring us together."

"I doubt that very much. They are just temporarily biding their time. Perhaps they do not feel a funeral march is the proper place for courting."

"Perhaps not, though, to tell you the truth, I think my uncle might actually find it amusing!"

She returned my smile as I added, "However, if we are to keep them in the dark about our plans, I think we need to get you back to the group – where I trust you will stay, from now on?"

She nodded sheepishly, "I did not mean to stray. But all of this is so new, I just wanted to go exploring. It seemed like it would be safe enough if I kept the group in sight."

The smile slipped from my face. I knew all too well what dangers haunted these woods and much of Middle Earth. Sauron was defeated but evil creatures still dwelled in our lands. Gently, I told her, "In truth, there are more dangers than you know lurking about. It is beautiful, yes, and I wish you could explore, but it truly is not safe to do so. I would not see you harmed."

She straightened in her saddle, "Very well. I shall do as the King orders and be a good girl henceforth." I caught the twinkle in her eye, and gave her one last grin before adopting a neutral expression as we turned to ride back toward my escort, and then return to the procession. Her father was looking annoyed but said nothing. I suspected he would wait until they were alone to impress upon her the inappropriateness of her actions.

Though a small thing, this tiny departure from the drudgery of our march had cheered me considerably, and I hated to see her punished when I had so enjoyed the chance to speak with her. Perhaps if I invited her family for supper, Imrahil's ire would be deflected… I turned to her and very formally asked, "Lady Lothiriel, I have seen little of you and your brothers on this trip. Would your family care to join me for supper this evening?"

She glanced at her father, and from the corner of my eye I saw him nod slightly to encourage her to accept. She feigned some reluctance but finally did so, and then returned to her placement in the cortege.

As soon as she moved away, Imrahil began apologizing for her behavior, but I assured him there was no harm done, and that she reminded me a great deal of my sister. I'm not sure if he knew whether I meant that as a compliment or not.

A short while later, Eowyn called for a pause, and I noted Lothiriel had turned her horse over to a servant and taken a seat in a carriage. Too bad. At least when she was riding, there was the chance I'd catch a glimpse of her occasionally. As we moved on, and silence largely reigned once more, I found myself pondering how I might arrange to see more of her. I could not invite her to supper too often – that would be too obvious. I considered the matter quite awhile, along with musing about Lothiriel herself in general, before it finally occurred to me how blind I was. She was sharing a tent with my sister! And my sister was rarely there. I knew so because I often saw her off walking with Faramir, sometimes later than was appropriate. But if I managed to not see Eowyn with Faramir, I could claim to be going to see my sister, and perhaps stumble on her tent companion all alone! I tried to restrain a grin at the realization, so none of those around me would suspect anything. I think Lothiriel was beginning to rub off on me with her devious ways!

xxxxx

The remainder of the afternoon was as tedious as always, and we stopped for the night later than usual since we had to go a bit farther to reach an appropriate spot to make camp for such a large group.

As soon as I thought I could pull it off successfully, I headed for Lothiriel's tent, with an excuse ready of why I needed to speak with Eowyn. But as I drew near, I heard angry voices arguing. One I readily recognized as Imrahil, and the other was clearly Lothiriel, who sounded on the verge of tears. He had been more upset than I realized about Lothiriel's behavior, and despite my earlier nonchalance about the matter, it had not defused the situation as I had hoped. When the argument ended abruptly, and Imrahil charged out of the tent, I was almost caught loitering nearby, but just barely managed to duck out of his sight.

Once again I had found myself eavesdropping on a conversation concerning me and Lothiriel, but this time the focus was on her. Part of me understood Imrahil's view on the subject; I was learning how important appearances were considered to be to a royal. But I could not help sympathizing with Lothiriel. Court life _was_ dull and boring; less so in Rohan than in Gondor, but dull and boring nonetheless. Intelligent conversation with a noblewoman seemed almost unheard of, and I was grateful Eowyn and Faramir would be residing in Ithilien. I knew it would drive my sister mad to have to endure the royal court on too regular a basis.

With a sigh, I turned away and moved back to my own tent. It was clear Eowyn was not there, and I didn't think now was a good time to visit with Lothiriel. She would not want me to see her crying. In a way, I almost felt guilty, encouraging Lothiriel's behavior behind Imrahil's back. The problem was, what I liked most about Lothiriel was the behavior Imrahil least wanted me to see from her. And I really wasn't sure what I could do to improve the situation for any of us.

xxxxx

I was nervous, waiting to see what state Lothiriel would be in at supper after the altercation with her father. At last she and Eowyn arrived. I was rather shocked by Lothiriel's appearance. She had her hair pulled into an unattractive, matronly bun and her expression was equally dull and lifeless. The only bright spot was the pale blue dress she wore – the one we had joked about over breakfast. Not sure how to approach her, Eowyn saved me the trouble by extending her hand to Elessar. Lothiriel followed suit, and that meant they did the same to me. When I bent to kiss her hand, I tried to look up and catch her eyes, to reassure her somehow that I liked her just fine as she was, but I think she was too distracted to notice and I reluctantly had to release her hand. I could see traces of her crying still on her face; she had not been able to completely obliterate them, though probably no one would notice them if they were unaware of a problem.

Seating had not been assigned and, to my surprise, Eowyn manuevered Lothiriel so she was sitting between the two of us. I began to understand that Eowyn knew of her distress, and was trying to help her, though I did not think my sister knew that I was part of the problem. I kept intercepting pointed looks from Imrahil to his daughter, reminding her to behave properly and it was clear that she noticed as well.

Though Eowyn kept trying to draw her into a conversation with the two of us by talking to me across her, she gave only polite, brief responses and nothing more. I remembered what she had told her father during the argument – "If you wish me to bore the King to tears, I shall do my best to accommodate you!" Certainly she was keeping her promise. And I grew ever more distressed that I could do nothing to comfort her.

But most of all, I was terrified that her father's censure might drive her to end her relationship with me. I did not want to lose her, particularly since I was beginning to realize that what I felt for her went far beyond friendship. While I appreciated her ease with me, her joking and teasing, her honesty, I was also now aware of how much I wanted to hold her in my arms and taste her lips. I cherished her friendship, but I also wanted more, and if we were not very careful, her father might end up driving us apart instead of bringing us together. It all would hinge on how much suffering she was willing to tolerate in my behalf.

She sat stiffly beside me through the meal, and excused herself as soon as she could without upsetting Imrahil. I wanted desperately to go with her, but I knew it was impossible. Fortunately, as it had been a long day, the remainder of my guests did not stay much longer and I was at last free. As soon as the coast was clear, I hurried to her tent, hoping to find her alone. I knocked at the tent post, while keeping a sharp eye around for anyone approaching that might cause some difficulty.

When she answered, she seemed astonished to see me and did not speak, so I asked, "May I come in?"

She merely nodded and stepped aside, too caught off-guard, I think, to know how else to respond. I moved in and came to a stop near the center tent pole, turning to face her. For a moment, we just looked at one another, and suddenly I wasn't sure what to say to her. Much as I wanted to simply wrap my arms around her, I knew I could not do that yet. She finally broke the silence by telling me, "Forgive me, but I am not good company tonight, my lord."

That gave me the opening I needed, and I took a step toward her, "The name is Eomer, remember? Are you alright?"

She turned away and answered, "I had an argument with my father and I am out of sorts. Perhaps it would be better if we talked tomorrow. As I said, I am not good company right now."

This wasn't going to be easy. I needed to get her to talk to me, and then a thought came to me and I teased, "I have a confession to make."

I could tell she was trying to ignore my statement, but I was also fairly sure she would not be able to resist the curiosity. Even so, she did manage to resist the urge to ask me what I meant, so I volunteered more, "I overheard your argument with Imrahil. I was coming to see Eowyn when he arrived and I...overheard everything."

She let out a sigh, "Eomer..."

"No, let me finish. I feel as if I am partly to blame for your father's censure. I have encouraged your casual behavior, but he does not know that. I wanted to apologize."

"Eomer," she repeated, shaking her head, "it is not your fault. This is a very old argument. You are merely the current focal point. When I was younger, it was easier to bill and coo and play these court games, as I was expected to do. But as I have gotten older, I have tired of going to such great lengths to impress people I do not like in an effort to win some advantage by so doing. I do not care if they don't want me marrying their sons! I should rather marry a stable hand who accepted me for who I am, than a nobleman for whom I always had to wear a mask."

"It pains me to see you so unhappy," I told her softly. "Is there nothing I can do? If your father knew that I did not mind..."

"No! Don't you see – that will not convince him of what I am saying. Yes, he may allow me to be myself more, once he thinks I have won the heart of a king, but when we do not court and marry, he will just take it to mean you were scared off by my 'unseemly' conduct." She stamped her foot in frustration. "I am not explaining this to you very well. I am sorry. It is just...I do not want them to know about us, even if it might be helpful right now. I fear it would eventually destroy our friendship."

I was thrilled beyond words to know our friendship meant as much to her as it did to me. For the time being, her feelings did not appear to go beyond friendship, but I would settle for that for now, and hope that it would change in the future. We still had several weeks together.

I caught her by the shoulders and turned her to face me, "No matter what happens, I will not let them destroy our friendship. It has come to mean a great deal to me, even in this short space of time. If you want to continue to keep our secret, then I will do so."

It took awhile, but finally she looked up at me, giving me a weak smile. Merriment sprang to my eyes and I whispered, "I like your dress – especially the full skirt!" All at once she collapsed against my chest in a fit of giggles.

"I am sorry I was so awful at supper," she apologized. "You should have come and cheered me up before instead of after!"

I laughed, enjoying the feel of her in my arms, and told her, "Well, I will accept your apology, on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"Please take your hair down out of that awful bun! It is most unattractive!"

Pulling the hairpins loose to free the hairstyle, she laughed, "You mock my show of rebellion? I thought it was quite clever!"

Then she smiled at me, "Thank you for being a good friend." As I returned the smile with a grin of my own, she added, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you what a good friend I was to _you_ today!"

I narrowed my eyes and took a seat on a chair. "Do I truly want to hear this?"

"But of course!" she teased. "Three lovely young noblewomen engaged me in conversation, and since I was the only one of our party to have met you, they wanted me to tell them all about you – and so I gave them my truthful view of what you are like."

Knowing her penchant for playing with words, I could just imagine what she might have 'truthfully' said about me. I let out a groan, "Allowing _you_ to give anyone your 'truthful' version of _anything_ about me is almost as dangerous as letting Eowyn sing my praises! I shall die unmarried with the two of you 'helping' me!" I rolled my eyes, and then sat forward in my chair, "Just exactly what 'truthful' things did you tell them, if I may ask?"

When she finished relating her earlier conversation, I was right – I didn't really want to hear this. I had groaned my way through her account, but some part of me was actually rather pleased. Was it possible that she _did_ feel something more for me than friendship and, without realizing it, her motive had been to try and chase away some possible competition?

Still, I was sure it was too early to suggest that, so I merely told her, "Do me a favor; do not do me any favors! At least not until you ask me if I might be interested in the girl before you send her running into the hills!"

To my surprise, she walked over and laid a hand on my shoulder, "I assure you, if I had thought there was ANY chance you would ever be even slightly interested in any of those three, I would not have said a word other than praise about you."

Before I could drink in any possible alternate meanings to her words, we were startled by a knock at the tent door. For a moment, I panicked. How would we explain my presence in her tent? Frantically, I tried to recall what excuse I had been going to use earlier about needing to see Eowyn, but while I thought, she took a deep breath and called out, "Yes?"

"Thiri? May I come in?" It was her father. She glanced at me where I had risen from my seat.

Shrugging in acceptance of the situation, she replied, "Of course, Father."

Imrahil was clearly taken aback at the sight of Rohan's king in his daughter's tent. "Eomer? I did not expect to find you here."

Before I could respond, Lothiriel offered, "The King kindly noticed I was out of sorts at supper, and was afraid it might have been due to something he had done. I have assured him he is not to blame."

My eyes twitched back to Imrahil to see if he accepted her words and, to my relief, he nodded in understanding, "No, Eomer, I fear the fault is mine. My daughter and I quarreled before supper. I should have reconciled with her before we ate so our mood would not affect others."

Not wanting to push my luck, I said, "Lady Lothiriel seems in better spirits now, my friend, so I will leave you two to talk. I am glad I was not the cause of her distress." I bowed and quickly exited the tent, before anything more was said.

Taking a steadying breath of relief, I walked slowly back to my tent. In a funny sort of way, despite all the stress and unpleasantness of the situation, it seemed some good had come of it. I couldn't quite place my finger on what had changed, but it almost appeared as if Lothiriel and I had become even closer. Perhaps our common desire not to let our friendship be discovered, or more importantly, destroyed, was a binding factor. Whatever it was, I was grateful for it. It was going to be difficult enough finding time to spend with her the remainder of this journey and during the funeral proceedings. If I let her leave Edoras without declaring my feelings, I was very much afraid it would all come to naught. I could only hope that by then her feelings matched my own, because regardless of our earlier agreement not to court, I now understood that I did indeed want to marry Lothiriel of Dol Amroth.

No one before her had ever made me feel so carefree, even when I bore the weight of the world, and certainly I had never laughed so much in my entire life as I had in the short time I had spent with her. And it felt very good to laugh again. When suggestions had been made that I marry a "princess", I had balked even at the thought of it. But this princess was the most unpretentious woman I had ever known. She was real and honest and, when necessary, she could even play the part of a court lady. Much as I hated to admit Eowyn was right, I did very much admire the lady.

I tilted my head back to gaze up at the starry canopy overhead, and suddenly let out a chuckle. I think my uncle would have been quite amused to know that he had inadvertently played a hand in finding me a wife!

xxxxx

As pleasant as that interlude was, I did not see much of Lothiriel for the next few days. Then one morning Eowyn appeared at my tent just after dawn, telling me that Lothiriel was taken ill. It was all I could do to restrain myself from rushing to her side. Instead, I sent a messenger to bring the Healer who traveled with us, as well as others to inform the King of Gondor and Imrahil. A short time later, we were all admitted to her tent after the Healer had tended to her. When she opened her eyes and saw us all standing over her, she let out a groan and closed her eyes again. I had to hide the twitch of amusement that tweaked my mouth at her reaction.

King Elessar knelt beside her and quietly asked, "My lady, you are unwell?"

She nodded, but told him, "The Healer says we must wait it out. Do not be alarmed. It will pass."

I spoke then, "Perhaps we should remain encamped here, then." The King and her father were agreeing with me, but she spoke up.

"My lords, I thank you for your concern, but do not let my illness delay us. If a carriage is made available that I may lie down in, I will be able to travel."

I was not at all convinced that this was a good idea, and I was reluctant to go along with it, but King Elessar offered, "My carriage is the largest, and Arwen and I have used it little on this journey. Lothiriel may stay there while we travel and the Healer can ride with her, if necessary."

Imrahil gratefully accepted on her behalf, and so I went along with the decision. "Very well, then. We will depart as scheduled."

The usual activities began in breakfasting and readying the camp for our exodus. A servant packed Lothiriel's belongings while Eowyn was at breakfast. Eowyn returned to her tent awhile later with me in tow, though I wasn't entirely clear on her purpose. She grabbed a few things she thought Lothiriel might need, and then directed me, "Carry Lothiriel to the carriage, Eomer."

Lothiriel's eyes flew open and I exclaimed, "Eowyn!" Such a thing was most inappropriate.

"What? Do not be foolish. You are here and able bodied. Surely she is not too much for you to carry!" I decided not to argue with the look of determination on my sister's face and turned to Lothiriel. In truth, I was not at all displeased with the idea of holding her in my arms, and I rather suspected she didn't mind it so much as she worried what her father might say.

"With your permission, my lady?" I asked, and she nodded in response. I rolled my eyes at her as I quickly scooped her up in the blankets and followed Eowyn from the tent. We got a few curious looks as we made our way to the King's carriage, and she kept her face firmly averted, probably to avoid laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Imrahil was nearby when we approached the carriage and looked mortified, but seemed appeased when Eowyn opened the carriage door and directed me, "Lay her inside – and _gently_, Eomer!" As it was clear this was Eowyn's idea, I hoped that would spare Imrahil's wrath.

As I lay her down on the carriage seat, I gave her a wink. "My lady, may I stop by later to see how you are faring?"

She stifled a laugh, and responded, "I would welcome it, my lord." With a grin, I left and Eowyn deposited her things on the other seat. Then camp was broken and we started out.

It was not until late in the afternoon that I thought it safe to make a visit without raising eyebrows.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better, but not well yet." I noticed her shading her face from the sun coming through the window and reached over to release the window curtains.

"Is that better?"

"Much." She lay there with her eyes closed until she heard me chuckle.

Opening her eyes, she gave me a questioning look.

"I told you there were other, less dangerous ways of being able to speak with me in private, and while this does qualify as less dangerous, I am not certain it could be considered less noticeable. Not to mention, you have put so much effort into it that now you do not seem inclined to talk!"

She smiled ruefully, "Then I shall have to plan better next time. Perhaps this was ill-conceived!"

"On the other hand, you do get a carriage all to yourself, so you do not need to entertain the other occupants with tales of that uncouth King of Rohan," I commented slyly.

She was unable to stifle a laugh. "But, my lord, I rather enjoyed _that_!"

"I do not doubt it for a minute!" I paused, and then said, "Be well. I had best get back before this looks suspicious." Giving her hand a squeeze, I reluctantly exited the carriage. Too bad I couldn't think of an acceptable reason to ride in the carriage with her.

xxxxx

Imrahil made sure that Lothiriel was removed from the carriage by Faramir, before Eowyn could commandeer me again. I was rather disappointed at that. I had carefully situated myself nearby so I could be enlisted, but someone came to consult with me, and Faramir had been given the task before I was free. After supper, I went to visit her again, but this time I was in company with others and we were not able to speak privately. By the next day, she was largely recovered.

And so our trip to Edoras continued. When we were some two or three days out of Edoras, we were met with riders coming from that city. My Doorward, Gamling, had come with an escort to discuss some matters with me. He said they were having difficulty finding housing for all the visitors coming for Theoden's funeral. Eowyn had offered to share her room with Lothiriel, which prompted Faramir to offer sharing with one of Lothiriel's brothers, and her other two brothers could share as well. That freed up a little more space.

When Elessar heard that a suite of rooms had been prepared for him and his wife, he declined such extravagance. He indicated he and the Queen would be fine in a single room and the others could be made available to hold other guests. I decided to put them in Theoden's room, since it was the largest, but also because a part of me was reluctant to claim it for myself just yet.

Gamling departed the next morning to return and continue his preparations for our arrival. His presence had sparked a note of excitement as we drew nearer our destination. Few in the entourage had ever been to Edoras, and they seemed to be looking forward to a glimpse of the capital city of Gondor's ally.

The night before our expected arrival at Edoras, just as we arrived at our intended campsite, I rode back and invited a number of the party to join me in riding on a little further as camp was made. Imrahil's family joined in the small group, and all welcomed the chance to ride at something faster than a walk.

All eyes were on me, so they did not immediately determine my purpose, but then I pointed into the distance to a city high on a hill. The setting sun had not dropped so low behind the mountain as to conceal its rays from the city, even though we were already in semi-darkness where we sat. "Edoras," I announced proudly. I was sure my love for my home must show on my face, but indeed it presented quite a striking picture at this moment. I was eager to be home.

**_Replies to reviewers:_**

**_shie1dmaidenofrohan – Yep, our boy's smitten. But you knew he fell first. Now you're seeing how quickly it unfolded! Sorry I ruined it for you writing an E/L story, but since you and I see them so similarly, if you get a brilliant idea about them and don't want to write it for fear of overlapping, just shoot it over to me and I'll see what I can do with it! _**

**_lindahoyland – Okay, okay, point taken! I changed "wash up" and "turn in" – see if you like them better now. And thanks for pointing them out. I do try very hard to keep the language true and avoid phrasing that is too modern, but it doesn't always work. Things do slip past me and if no one mentions it, it may take awhile (if ever) for me to notice and fix something. Only shie1dmaidenofrohan noticed in one story that I said "Minas Tirith" when I meant "Edoras". I was rolling on the floor laughing that no one, including me, had ever noticed that before (well, at least no one mentioned it before). _**

**_Elwen of Lorien – Yuck, to homework, but glad you were able to take a break and weigh in. Now that I know people are interested enough, I think I will go ahead and do By The Book. Particularly since that story has so much more room to play with. No Mistake is a bit fixed due to their being together and much of it revolving around their dialogue, but in By The Book they are in different countries much of the time, so that opens up a lot of possibilities for conversations, situations, thoughts, etc. _**

**_Tracey – Glad you found me. Just about the time I think I need to email you and tell you I've posted something, you usually find it. I guess between the two of us you shouldn't miss much! _**

**_utsuri – I'm glad you're finding it different enough. I was afraid too much of it was identical to be interesting. That first chapter was very different, with all the new Eomer POV, but much of the rest of the story isn't quite so drastically different. However, there are subtle changes/additions here and there that alter the perspective. _**

**_Lady Bluejay – Thanks! And thanks for whatever role you played in helping Maddy051280 get her E/L story posted. I'm really enjoying what she has up so far, and looking forward to more. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay, I started working on By The Book from Eomer's POV. Unless something happens to interfere, I don't think it will take too long to get it worked up, though, as I mentioned, there is a lot more "new stuff" that comes into play with that story since they are so far apart most of the time. _**

**_Replies: _**

**_Shadows of Moonlight, Jenn, wondereye – probably the reason most romances come from the female's side of the story is that they are written by women authors who identify with their heroine. Some do it in third person and you get both sides, but many writers find it easier to write from a certain character's perspective. The original story of No Mistake was purposely written from Lothiriel's perspective for the simple reason that I didn't want the reader to be sure how Eomer felt about her until she found out for herself. I also wrote Eye of the Beholder from Eomer's perspective for a specific reason – I wanted you to see his thought process as he came to see Lothiriel's hidden beauty. I wanted you to see the internal thoughts and changes he went through. And, actually, I rather enjoy writing from Eomer's POV! _**

**_shie1dmaidenofrohan – Yay! More An Act of Desperation! And you did exactly what you intended – Lothiriel has a bit of the same personality but your situations will differ. I did read a story by another author and kept thinking "this sounds familiar" because several of her plot elements matched something from a story I had done. Luckily, she eventually brought in her own uniqueness and it veered away from that. I didn't have that sense in reading your latest chapter. I "recognized" Lothiriel as being the person I consider her to be, but I do that in other stories; what I didn't see was "she's writing a story using my character". _**

Chapter 4

Most of the residents of Edoras turned out to welcome home their King, and bow respectfully as Theoden's body passed. I was both humbled and honored by their homage. How could I ever hope to match Theoden in their hearts? We had all loved him dearly. I gritted my teeth to quell the emotion building in me. A warrior did not show his weakness.

Sometimes it was easy on the journey to Edoras to forget our main purpose – to lay Theoden to rest with his kin. That purpose came back to me forcefully as I watched our people sorrowing. I was feeling the loss keenly myself. The time that had passed since Theoden's death in battle had eased my pain a bit, but I had little doubt the funeral would be difficult for both me and Eowyn.

Gamling appeared as we made our way to Meduseld, and a contingent of aides helped him begin to sort through the guests and see them to their quarters during their visit. Some of Gondor's lesser nobles did not appear too pleased at their rather humble accommodations, but none dared voice their objections aloud for fear of King Elessar's ire if he should hear. For a moment, it angered me, but having seen Minas Tirith and the way they lived there, I supposed I could understand that this was a new experience for them. Hopefully their opinion of Rohan would not be too colored by it.

As most of our guests wished to rest a bit before the evening's feast, I hurried off to my chambers as well. Gamling had a few matters that needed my immediate attention, but thankfully he had set aside everything that could wait for a time. Despite the reason for Gondor's visit here, protocol had to be observed and there was a banquet planned for tonight. I found myself dreading it, wanting nothing more than a quiet meal with my friends, and perhaps a little time alone with Lothiriel, though that was unlikely to occur. I was at least grateful that Eowyn would be spared a bit from the socializing by the presence of Faramir. She would have to greet our guests, of course, but I was certain he would stay near her side and help her get through it all.

I was last to arrive for supper, along with the King and Queen of Gondor. All rose until we were seated and then the food was brought in. I stole a few glances at Lothiriel, but dared not make my looks too obvious and she was too far away. I could at least ask her to dance, under the guise of hospitality, though I was not sure she would not be avoiding me too much to make that possible.

When the meal concluded, the tables were pushed back for dancing, as entertainment for the guests. I found it objectionable that it should be necessary to entertain guests for a funeral, but so it was. Despite the reason for the gathering, the nobles of both Gondor and Rohan's courts carried on in their usual manner. The nobles of Rohan seemed determined to impress their fancier counterparts from Gondor, and Gondor's nobles were acting vastly superior to this _lesser_ royal court.

As if the social posturing were not bad enough, the eligible women of Gondor were bent on throwing themselves at me. Did they even think or care what my feelings might be on such an occasion? There was no evidence that they did. To them, this was like any other dance – to be used to find favor with some eligible male and, in this case, I was their main target. And I had little choice but to tolerate this distasteful game of theirs.

As the evening proceeded, my annoyance increased and my tolerance decreased for these women, but what could I do? Throw a fit and chastise them all publicly? No, I would just have to endure it. Perhaps I could get someone to drag me into a drinking contest and I could pretend to pass out early on.

I had managed to escape a few dances, pleading weariness, and went off to collect a drink to quench my thirst. While I stood talking with Imrahil, I noticed Lothiriel move into our circle and, not unexpectedly, her father commented, "Eomer, I do not believe Lothiriel has had the pleasure of dancing with you this night." I hesitated, for appearance sake, though I was actually quite anxious to dance with her, but replied, "No, we have not danced." Naturally, I expected her to dodge the suggestion and make herself scarce, but when she lingered, there was nothing I could do but make an offer, "Would you be inclined to dance the next with me, Lady Lothiriel?"

"I would be honored, my lord."

I quirked a quizzical eyebrow at her response, but only smiled. When the music began, I offered my hand and we moved onto the dance floor.

"I am amazed. How is it I find you not trying to avoid me at all cost?" I questioned, though I was loath to do anything to discourage her presence in my arms.

She gazed into my eyes a long moment, as though looking for something there. "I have come to be a good friend to you," she told me quietly, so as not to be overheard.

I looked curiously at her, not at all certain what she meant, and she continued, "I find it completely offensive that you should have these women throwing themselves at you at such a time as this. Has it occurred to none of them that you might be grieving and this is not the proper time to be pursuing you?" Her anger was reflected on her face, and I smiled gently down at her. Dare I hope there might be a little bit of jealousy involved in this maneuver also?

"I do not think they have really considered it in that light. They only see this as possibly their one chance to impress me."

"And are you impressed with women who show so little concern for your feelings?" she asked pointedly.

I shrugged, but she seemed to know the answer already. "So, my friend, we come to the reason you find me dancing with you."

My eyes narrowed, knowing her schemes could be...flamboyant, "And that is?"

"I fear, my lord, that you may be about to suffer an injury that will make you incapable of dancing any longer this night. Indeed, likely you will need to withdraw to your room and lay down."

I wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about, and my face must have reflected the fact for I soon found out. Taking a stutter step, she deftly planted one of her feet between mine just as I was moving sideways. There was no way to avoid tripping, and I nearly went to my knees, almost taking her down with me. This was helping me?

"My lord!" she exclaimed in horror. "I am so embarrassed! Please pardon my clumsiness! Are you hurt?"

When I looked into her face, I saw her wink, but I managed to hold back a grin and played along, "I think I have injured my leg. Perhaps I should sit down."

She offered herself for me to lean on as I hobbled to a nearby bench, and I made the most of the opportunity by clutching her closely to me. Gamling had spotted us and quickly appeared at my side. "My lord, are you alright?"

She spoke up, a bit louder than necessary so she was sure to be overheard, "I fear my clumsiness has caused the King to be injured. He should lie down as soon as possible and put the leg up on cushions, that he may heal quickly."

Gamling signaled to two other men, who came to my side and assisted me in standing. Before letting them help me to my room I told her, "My lady, please do not be distressed by this. I am sure it was not your fault and I should be fine by morning. I hope you will stay and enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you, my lord. You are very kind."

The only thing that would have made this even better would be if she had accompanied me and we could be alone together, but that could not happen, so I settled for the escape she had provided. I hobbled from sight, much to the displeasure of the other ladies in the hall and her father. I knew she was risking another chiding, but she seemed willing to face it if it helped me, and for that I was most grateful. This dance tonight would fulfill my obligation to my guests, and I should be able to avoid such things the remainder of the time they would be here.

xxxxx

The remaining days to the funeral passed slowly. I saw little of Lothiriel, though I noticed her leaving the hall often and her brother told me she was spending most of her leisure exploring the city, and becoming acquainted with its people. As few others among the Gondor crowd seemed inclined to know us as a people, it warmed my heart and endeared her to me even more that she would do so. She did not seek to ingratiate herself to our nobility, but went out among the common people who were the true heart of Rohan. My esteem for her grew by leaps and bounds.

The day before the funeral, both Eowyn and I were more on edge and quieter than usual. While Eowyn had Faramir, I had no one, and I longed to have Lothiriel near me to help me through this, but could not see a way to do it. I went to bed that night despite feeling no inclination to sleep. After tossing for some time, I finally gave up and rose, threw on some clothes and wandered out to the Golden Hall. Even though it was August, there was always a chill in the air at night and I knew the fire in the Hall would feel good.

Pushing open the door, I entered the Hall and made for the fire, but I was surprised by the presence of another person already there. Lothiriel clutched at her chest in fright and gasped, "You startled me!"

With a rueful grin, I apologized by telling her, "I am sorry. The night is dark and I was making no effort to be seen." She laughed at my replay of words she had spoken to me previously.

"You have a good memory," she commented.

"Yes. It helps when I am in public and my wit is in short supply."

She let out a choked laugh and covered her mouth with a hand. "Somehow, it sounds worse when you say it that way! I did not mean to insult you so!"

I stepped closer and gazed into her eyes. She clearly was at a loss to know what I was doing, until suddenly I bent and swished the hem of her gown, revealing the toes of her slippers. I gave her a look of disappointment, "You have lied to me. A lady's skirts hide nothing!"

Giggling, she retorted, "I did not say they _always_ hide things, only that they _could_."

Now that we were this close, she must have been able to see my tiredness, for she asked, "Tell me, what keeps the King of Rohan up so late this night? He looks greatly in need of rest."

My expression immediately sobered as I turned away, pondering what to say. I had been using humor to try and buoy my spirits but it had failed, and she had seen right through me. Somehow I wasn't very surprised by that. She seemed to read me quite well. Finally I explained to her, "Burying my Uncle seems so final. Up until now, it has almost felt as if he was walking beside me, his hand on my shoulder, guiding me. I fear the funeral tomorrow will make that disappear and I will be alone."

She moved next to me and caught my arm to turn me toward her, and I welcomed her touch. "If he leaves you tomorrow, Eomer, it will only be because he knows that you no longer need him guiding you – that you are ready to be King on your own."

She smiled reassuringly at me, and the next thing I knew I had completely lost my composure. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and began sobbing into her shoulder. Slowly she placed her arms around my neck, and stroked my head, waiting for my tears to ease. It seemed if she would just keep her arms around me forever, I could survive anything, and I did not want to let go of her ever again.

Slowly, as my tears abated, I began to speak, "I don't remember my father very well; Eowyn even less. But Theoden was as a father to us, loving us the same as Theodred. And Theodred was as a brother to me, not jealous of his father's affection for us. When Theoden is laid to rest, then they will truly be gone, and Eowyn will leave soon after. I will have lost all my family." I had never confessed any of these feelings to anyone, not even Eowyn, but it felt right telling her.

"No, not lost. Theoden and Theodred will always remain in your heart. And while Eowyn will be separated from you, she is not lost. You can write letters and visit her as often as you are able. Do not despair, Eomer. You are not alone."

I gave her a shaky smile, surprisingly comforted by her observations, and she continued, "And what you make of Rohan as her King will stand as a tribute to one who loved you as a father." Again I squeezed her tightly and buried my face in her neck, but this time I had more control and did not cry. If I could stand here with her in my arms the rest of tonight, then maybe I could make it through tomorrow.

"Yes. I will be Theoden's legacy in place of Theodred. I will not fail my King," I whispered.

My hold on her loosened a bit, which I regretted when she pulled back to look into my face. "You should try to sleep. Tomorrow will be a difficult day for you; more so if you have not slept."

I nodded, reluctant to part from her but realizing the truth of her words, and wiped at my eyes. A grin creased my face, "If your father is appalled at your unseemly behavior in public, what would he think of mine?"

She smiled back, "Perhaps that is why we are friends – we are societal misfits!"

With a laugh, I asked, "Will you return to your bed as well, or would you stay up longer?"

To my surprise and pleasure, she reached for my arm, "I think I am ready to sleep now. My friends no longer need me at present."

We slowly made our way back and, at her door, I exercised great restraint in only softly kissing her forehead, "Thank you, friend. I do not know how I would have gotten through the night if you had not appeared." She lightly touched my cheek and stepped inside her room.

xxxxx

The funeral the next day was very emotional. The people of Edoras who gathered had dearly loved Theoden and mourned his passing. I hoped they would come to love me even half so well. I would do my best to be a good king.

Eowyn sang a song in Rohirric, though she struggled to get through it as her voice threatened to fail her. Faramir stood beside Lothiriel and I think it took all the willpower he possessed to keep from rushing to Eowyn's side. I only wished he could do so and that Lothiriel could come to me. But protocol did not allow either and so we suffered apart. Once, when I glanced at Lothiriel, she tried to smile encouragingly at me, and if not for that I might not have had the strength to endure. I kept my jaw tightly clenched to hide my emotion, and by the time the ceremony ended, I was emotionally drained and physically exhausted.

The stiff formalities were observed; guests approached me and Eowyn, offering their condolences, and a subdued crowd filled themselves on the food prepared. At least at this gathering, Faramir was able to stay near Eowyn's side and share his comfort with her.

But I was alone, and forced to sit stalwartly tall on my new throne, through the proceedings and endless line of well-wishers. Lothiriel had been one of the first to come through the line of well-wishers, and her hand clasp and unspoken support meant more to me than all the other words expressed. But too soon she was forced to move on and permit the rest to approach me. When at last the line had ended, and I could reasonably do so, I excused myself and exited the Golden Hall.

I had been absent from the main hall for nearly half an hour, sitting and staring numbly at the room before me, not even sure what my thoughts were. I was consumed with a dull ache for which there seemed to be no cure.

It startled me when a knock came at the door and I called out, "What is it?"

Gamling opened the door slightly and put his head in so he would not be heard in the hall, informing me that the Lady Lothiriel wished to speak with me privately if I did not object. I could hardly believe my ears. She had come! I quickly nodded my approval and he stepped back, opening the door wider for her to enter and then closing it behind her.

I gave her a weak smile from the low couch where I sat, and admitted, "I should have known you would come. But I did not think you would dare risk it."

"I would not dare risk being so poor a friend as to not come, Eomer," she answered, taking a seat beside me.

To prevent myself from throwing my arms around her and clutching her to me, I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and staring at my hands, "Thank you."

She reached over and began to rub my back, but made no effort to initiate a conversation. I closed my eyes and felt the soothing power of her touch emanate through me, numbing the ache and loosening my tight muscles.

After a long while, I gave a ragged sigh and leaned back, catching her hand as she removed it from my back and holding it in my lap. I could not bear to break the physical connection with her yet. "It is done," I said, rubbing my face with the other hand. "I wish I felt as confident as you, and as you claim Theoden was, that I will do a good job in his stead."

"Not claim." I looked at her questioningly. "When Theodred died, certainly Theoden knew that made you his heir. Yet he did not object to the notion, did he? Indeed, Eowyn has said he was ready to turn rule over to her if both of you had died in battle. I think he had every confidence that either of you would do well and honor his memory with your service."

I considered this a moment, then shifted to put my arm around her and pull her close, "I suppose you are right. I had not thought of it that way." It was almost as if I felt her strength seeping into me and easing my burden of grief. We sat in silence, our heads resting against one another.

"How is Eowyn doing out there? I did not want to leave her alone, but I could not stay in that crowd any longer."

"She is not alone. Faramir has been at her side from the moment protocol allowed. He will see her through this. It is you that worried me. I would not have you go through this alone, but..."

I squeezed her shoulders, "I know. And you came as soon as you could. That is all that matters." How could I complain? She was here now, locked in my embrace. What more could I ask for?

After awhile, I leaned back again, and apparently was soon fast asleep. When I awoke some time later, I discovered she had remained at my side, curled into my shoulder, and fallen asleep as well. I gazed down into her lovely face and studied her features while I could do so undetected. Never before had I noticed the freckles lightly sprinkled on her fair complexion. Her dark hair fell away from her face in curls and waves that looked so soft I wanted to bury my face in it. And then there were her lips, so tantalizingly near, smooth and tempting. She was asleep – what would be the harm? Before I could talk myself out of it, I leaned down and brushed a light kiss on them, not daring to linger too long lest she awaken.

My caution proved wise for a moment later she did awaken, appearing rather disoriented. I smiled down at her, noticing how disconcerted she seemed to be by my nearness, my arm around her and the way my hand was rubbing her arm. She raised her fingers to her lips and seemed to be looking for something – evidence of the kiss I had stolen, perhaps?

"Is something wrong?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head, and then murmured, "No...I just had the oddest dream. It seemed very real. I suppose I am having a hard time waking up from it."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

She firmly shook her head, "No, it is gone now. I am alright." I was disappointed. I had hoped she was beginning to feel something for me but, if she did, she was resisting it.

Smiling reassuringly at me, she asked, "Are you feeling better after your nap?"

When I nodded, she told me, "Then perhaps it is time I put in appearance again before anyone gets too curious about where I am." She rose quickly, and I reluctantly dropped my arm to my side, sorry to release her.

To hide my disappointment, I stood and moved to the window. "It is getting near dusk. Supper should be in a little while."

"Will I see you there?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe. I have not decided yet. I suppose it would probably be rude if I didn't attend, with so many guests in attendance." In truth, I had to be there. Eowyn was counting on me to trothplight her to Faramir, but at the moment it was the last place I wanted to be.

There was a knock at the door and I stiffened. I called out, "Who is it?"

Gamling responded and cracked the door a bit, "My lord, supper will be in half an hour, if that is acceptable."

"Thank you, Gamling. Are the guests still in the Golden Hall or have they dispersed?"

"Most seem to have retired to their rooms, my lord. A few linger in conversation. Prince Imrahil was wondering where his daughter had gotten to, and I said she had excused herself a short while ago. If my lady has not yet seen our gardens, there are many new buds and it is still fairly warm out."

I grinned at his cleverness and understanding, "Thank you, Gamling."

Gamling bowed again and left. Once he was gone, I signaled for Lothiriel to follow me and we moved to another door that exited the room. We stepped into a dark and narrow corridor, and I pointed toward one end, "If you go to the end, there is a door that exits directly into the gardens. There may still be time for a quick look before supper."

"Ah, gardens! I owe them so much!" she laughed. Giving my arm a quick squeeze, she hurried off in the direction I had indicated and was quickly out the door. I waited until she was outside so that the light from my study would show her path in the darkness, and because I wanted every last second possible with her, even at a distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I'm hard at work on By The Book and have done more than half the chapters (5 of the 9) on a first run-through. Then I proof and tweak and all that stuff, but it should be ready fairly soon after this one ends. Eomer is a bit more angsty in this one (I realize now how much I made the poor boy suffer), and as I expected, there is a lot more new stuff because of the nature of the story itself. But with a long hot weekend ahead, I'm not going anywhere or doing much of anything but trying to stay cool!_**

**_wondereye - Thanks! Yeah, it is fun to finally know what was running through handsome blond head all that time! He was so good about not pushing her, even though he was totally smitten, rather patiently waiting for an indication from her that his feelings might be returned._**

**_Elwen of Lorien - Thanks for letting me know you are enjoying it. It helps an author to know if they are on the right track, even if the reviewer doesn't have helpful advice or questions. If no one else is enjoying my stuff, why bother going to the trouble of posting it? But if others are getting pleasure out of it too, then I'm happy to share. Hope your team is winning the football games!_**

**_utsuri - "especially considering Lothiriel's thoughts keep popping into my head." - good! Part of the reason I have been keeping so much of the wording identical, even in the non-verbal parts, is so that it would hopefully bring to mind what you had read before, and you could now look at the same scene but with new information added (sort of my own personal Extended Edition!)._**

**_shie1dmaidenofrohan, julia - Glad you enjoyed knowing what he was up to during that kiss! He had been so doggone good up til then, that he deserved at least a tiny little reward! One of the interesting things about this story is that, even though he knows she doesn't yet love him and he almost doesn't dare hope that she ever will, some part of him is utterly convinced that eventually she will "catch up"with him and love him in return. Guess it's that warrior personality that he can conquer anything!_**

Chapter 5

Over the next few days, the guests began to trickle out. King Elessar and Queen Arwen departed with a large group for Minas Tirith and other destinations, as the King had much that still needed doing in rebuilding that city, and surrounding towns of Gondor. Faramir tarried a bit longer, reluctant, I think, to be parted from Eowyn. Once he returned to Gondor, they would not see each other for a few months and both already seemed to be dreading the separation.

Imrahil's family remained as well, as my guests. He and I had become friendly after it was Imrahil who noticed Eowyn was still alive on the Pelennor Fields and sought aid for her. I expressed a desire to entertain his family without the spectre of the funeral hanging over things and he accepted the offer, spending much of the time choosing some new horses for their stables.

I didn't tell Imrahil that my ulterior motive was to keep Lothiriel here longer, and give me more time to win her affections. She still had given me no indication that she felt anything more for me than friendship, nor had we discussed ever seeing one another again after she left Edoras. I was beginning to feel a bit desperate, and had almost reached the conclusion I would have to risk confessing my feelings to her and hope for the best.

Despite their remaining, it was difficult to find much private time with Lothiriel, and I was frantically trying to come up with some acceptable excuse, when Lothiriel herself played into my hands. She had been bemoaning to Eowyn how little she had seen of Rohan, other than Edoras, and Eowyn hatched a plan for a picnic. I knew Eowyn's main goal was to be alone with Faramir as much as possible, but she realized I'd never allow just the two of them to ride out together. Taking me and Lothiriel along provided chaperones, did a bit of matchmaking and no doubt she was hoping to find an excuse to escape our prying eyes at some point on this outing.

Eowyn broached the subject at supper and it was met with far less resistance from Lothiriel's family than I expected. Her brothers were invited to join us, but showed no interest in berry picking, and since they were due to leave within a week, I readily agreed to set aside time for the excursion. Gamling was concerned at the idea of our going without an escort, but it was difficult to press the point with two battle-tested soldiers as part of the party, and even Eowyn could boast victory in combat.

It was decided to go the following day and Eowyn happily arranged the whole thing. I rather wondered just how much we would see of the two lovers once we reached our destination, but since I was looking forward to time alone with Lothiriel, I wasn't bothered by the idea that they might make themselves scarce. Though it might be inappropriate to let them wander off alone, I knew Faramir to be honorable and a gentleman. He would not force anything on Eowyn, and if she chose to be indiscreet with him, he would surely protect her reputation as zealously as I would. They were adults and they were to be married soon. I trusted them…well, Faramir, anyway, to use sense and judgement.

We departed mid-morning, and there was every indication we would enjoy a beautiful day. All of us were armed with swords, in case there was any trouble, though Lothiriel assured us that she was more likely to injure herself with it than do damage to someone else. I think if Faramir hadn't been coming along, Eowyn would have seized that opportunity to give her a lesson in self-defense, but I suspected she wouldn't let herself be distracted from the man she loved since he would be leaving with Imrahil's family when they returned to Gondor.

We took our guests to a few of our favorite spots, showed them the view from various vantage points and finally we ended up on the edge of a forest in which berry plants grew. By then it was time for the noon meal, so we set up our picnic and ate before looking for berries. As soon as we were done with our meal, Eowyn jumped up, took Faramir by the hand and said, "We will go pick in this direction and you can go in that direction. Between us, we ought to find plenty of berries."

As soon as they disappeared from sight, I started laughing, "My sister is not exactly subtle, is she? I wonder just how much time they will actually spend concerning themselves with berries!"

Lothiriel laughed too, but reminded me, "What does it matter? It means we have plenty of time to talk without anyone overhearing, or suspecting anything." She stood up and held out a hand, "Come on! Show me around – this is your country. Tell me all about it."

I faked a groan and slowly rose, "I was rather looking forward to a nap after that meal..." The nap part was true, but sitting there in the shade of the trees, rather than berry picking, seemed a better way to pursue conversation that might lead to more.

"You can sleep later. Right now it is sightseeing and berry-picking! You _must_ entertain your guest!"

I rolled my eyes at her, but took her hand and led her off into the woods, telling her whatever came to mind to mention. I wasn't sure what she wanted me to tell her but, luckily, she asked a lot of questions which helped a bit. The only thing I really cared about was that she hadn't pulled her hand from mine once we began our sightseeing. It seemed a shame to waste all that time alone with her just on talking about Rohan. I should much rather have spent it with her wrapped in my arms, kissing her senseless. It was difficult to concentrate on trees and rivers with that thought running through my mind.

After awhile, we did locate the berry bushes and set to work filling our buckets, though I ate far more than I was collecting. When the buckets were full, we took them back to our campsite. I still hoped to sneak in a nap, preferably with my head in her lap, but she left me lying on the blanket and went to walk along the smaller stream that branched off the river. "Do not go too far," I called as she walked away. Perhaps she would soon get bored and return to my side.

Over an hour later, Eowyn and Faramir came back and decided they were ready to set off for Edoras. Reluctantly, I rose and told them, "Go on ahead. I will get Lothiriel and we will catch up to you." They packed up as much as they could carry and started out, while I made my way to find her. I didn't have far to look and, though she was disappointed that the day had to end, she turned to move back to the horses and help pack the remainder of our things.

Both horses were nearly loaded and we were just getting ready to mount, when three orcs burst from the forest and ran at us. Fortunately, Lothiriel was standing near me at the time and I quickly drew my sword, pushing her behind me. She drew her sword as well, though she seemed so frightened she could hardly hold it.

The orcs came at me and I killed one almost instantly, and wounded the other two, but one of them got in a lucky strike with his blade, stabbing me in the side. I silently cursed my lack of armor. What should have been a glancing blow that barely affected me was far more serious. I was able to remain standing until the two bolted back into the forest. Only then did I drop to my knees, bleeding considerably. Struggling for control, I looked at Lothiriel as she ran to my side. I had to get her out of here in case they returned, and if I did not get help soon I knew I would be in trouble. "Get on your horse, and ride as fast as you can back the way we came. You will find Faramir and Eowyn fairly soon. Tell them we were attacked by three Orcs."

She took one step and then looked at me, "You are coming with me, are you not?"

Still on my knees, I was struggling to keep a clear head, but managed to tell her, "No. I cannot ride like this. Go and get Faramir. He will know what to do. Go!" I desperately hoped that for once she would do as directed and not argue. Time was of the essence.

She got onto her horse and then looked back down at me. I feared I would pass out from blood loss at any moment, and knew I had to get her moving immediately. "What are you waiting for?" I gasped. "Go!"

She hesitated another moment and then, to my chagrin, rode over beside me and dismounted. "No. I will not leave you here. We will go together. I will help you ride."

"Thiri, this is no time to argue. This is not a game. Get on your horse and go. Now!"

Stubbornly, she shook her head. "I will not leave you here alone. We go together or we stay together."

Under other circumstances, I would have been thrilled by her devotion to my welfare, but right now I needed her to do as I told her. I looked pleadingly at her, but she refused to be swayed.

Seeing she would not be persuaded, I struggled to rise and she moved to assist me. I couldn't imagine how we would survive this, but I would die trying to get her to safety. I leaned against her and hobbled over to Elrothiel's side. It took considerable effort, and more than one attempt, to get me into the saddle, but we finally did. She then led the horse over to some rocks that she could use to mount behind me, and we were at last on our way.

I was dangerously close to becoming unconscious and she held me as tightly as she could between her arms as she guided the mare back to the city. As I struggled to remain alert, I had the fleeting thought that if I must die, perishing in her arms might not be so terrible.

I became aware of Lothiriel calling my name and asking me something, and with a tremendous effort I was able to focus long enough to understand her question, and let her know that we were going in the right direction. She was beginning to panic that we hadn't found the others, so I tried to reassure her.

Finally, she saw the other two riding ahead and began to shout to get their attention. At last they heard, and looked back, hastening to our aid.

Had I not been so close to unconsciousness, I am sure Faramir would have transferred me to his much larger, more powerful horse to ride with him. But since they would virtually have to move my entire weight alone, Faramir thought it best we stay as we were. Eowyn took off at a run for Edoras to alert the Healer and have riders come to meet us. With Faramir's help, we struggled on toward the city, and I found myself desperately hoping I would live long enough to tell Lothiriel how I felt about her. I did not want to die and leave it unsaid. She should know that at least one man loved _her_, with all her quirks, and could not care less about her status at birth or the position of her family in society.

Faramir had torn up a blanket and fashioned something of a bandage, so the bleeding was contained, but my condition stayed much the same. It seemed to take forever for any kind of help to arrive, but at last we saw riders galloping toward us. Taking Faramir's place, a rider fell in on either side of us, and each extended an arm to assist in holding me in the saddle. I was grateful for their relieving Lothiriel of the burden. I was sure trying to hold me on a horse must have exhausted her.

At long last, we rode into Edoras and straight to Meduseld. Guards of the Hall came forward to ease me down from the saddle and carry me inside. I was vaguely aware of being laid in my bed, and then I must have passed out.

For a long time, I must have been completely out, and then I floated at the edge of consciousness. I could hear voices around me and feel hands tending me. I wanted to know where Lothiriel was, that she was well and safe. And I wanted to reassure her that I would be fine. I knew her enough to know that she would worry about me until I awoke and, though I fought to do so, it was like trying to swim against a powerful current and I could not quite break the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Well, here we are to the end of this part. Glad you enjoyed it. By The Book is coming up soon. Remember, I am going to post it as a continuation of this story, so it will show up as ch. 7 of this one when it comes up.(See note in reply to Tracey.)_**

**_Tracey - You have a point, but he was thinking more in terms of her quickly bringing Faramir to his aid and not being gone all that long. And, as a man in love, he was more concerned with her safety than his own. As for the other, you have to remember - he can't tell her he loves her until she "warms up to the idea". She was so determined that they not court that he is afraid she will disappear if he rushes her._**

**_Um, as for the doctor's bills...send them to my attorney. Yeah, do that! (Since I don't have one I'll never see them and never have to pay up!) Besides, I thought you wanted me and Eomer to turn your insides to mush! Bad enough that I have to put in a fluff alert, but now you want me to put in a mush alert also!_**

**_Yes, the new Elfwine Chronicle should be up some time on Monday or Tuesday. Probably Monday unless I get horrendously busy. And I'm up to ch. 7 (of 9) on By The Book, so I may even start posting that sometime next week._**

**_Elwen of Lorien - sorry about your grandmother. Hope things work out well and you can be back with us soon._**

**_Elwen of Lorien , utsuri - Eomer really isn't trying to be morbid with his comment about dying in her arms, but when you think you might be close to dying, you think of strange things. He figures if he has to die, at least he is in the arms of the woman he loves at the end, rather than looking up at some ugly, gloating orc!_**

**_Lady Anck-su-namun - our dear Lothiriel is so obtuse! She doesn't even see how close they've become (yet), but with the relationship they've built, it's practically inevitable that they'll fall in love. Interesting that Eomer realized it before she did._**

Chapter 6

I cannot be certain how long I was out, but eventually I could feel my senses returning to me, and I shifted restlessly, giving out a slight moan as I struggled to come fully awake. In an instant, someone had hastened to my side, and I blinked open my eyes to look around.

I could not quite remember where I was or why I felt so tired and sluggish, so I tried to sit up and get my bearings. A cool hand fell on my shoulder and pushed me back, "Lie still. You are safe."

In the dim light of the unstoked fire, I was able to see who was speaking and I smiled. I should have known she would not leave my side until I awoke. I began to remember what had happened, and told her, "Sometimes you are too stubborn for your own good! You should have left me." I paused, then added, "But I am grateful you did not."

Strangely, she did not respond, and I began to see that something was wrong. She was gazing at me with a miserable expression and I could not imagine the cause of it. Surely now that I was out of danger, she should be happy, so what was causing this reaction? "Thiri, what is it? Are you alright?" I asked.

Her mouth worked a few times, but no words came out. She seemed at a loss for what to say. As the crease of concern deepened between my eyebrows, she finally blurted out, "I have lied to you, Eomer!"

I had no idea what she was talking about, and I blinked in surprise, asking softly, "What did you lie to me about?"

She began to breathe more quickly, and appeared to be trying to find the words to express herself. Or was she searching for courage to say something? All I could do was gaze tenderly at her and wait for her answer. I longed to take her in my arms and remove any distress she was feeling, but at the moment that effort seemed beyond me.

At length, she hung her head and murmured, "I love you. I did not mean to, but somehow I do."

There was a long silence as I let her words sink in. Had she really said that? Perhaps I had a fever and this was all an hallucination. But, no. She was clearly in distress about this, thinking that she had broken our pact. Elation flooded through me and I could not hold back a laugh.

Her reaction was not at all what I expected. She sat back in her chair, hugging her arms tightly around herself, and tears began to fall. "How can you make fun of me? I said I was sorry."

Then I realized she did not understand my response. Though it was difficult, I struggled to sit up on the side of the bed. It took a moment for me to do so, and I almost expected her to hurry forward and help me, but she remained in her seat, resentfully watching me.

I had to make her understand, and I reached out to pull her hands free, taking them in my own. "Dearest Thiri, do you not know that I have only been waiting for you to catch up?"

She gave me a puzzled look, apparently still not comprehending my meaning, so I hastened to elaborate.

"Oh, Thiri, I think I have loved you since that first moment I found you barefoot in the garden. But you were so adamant that we not court and we not fall in love, that I knew I had to bide my time and wait for you to figure it out for yourself."

She was staring at me guardedly. "You love me?"

"Of course I do! How could I not love you? You do not know how hard it has been to stay away from you or, when I was with you, act like nothing more than a friend or a brother. I wanted to hold you and kiss you and go to your father for permission to court you, but I could not until you were ready!" And I very much wanted to do those things right this very moment.

I saw that her posture had softened, so I pulled on her hands, drawing her over to sit next to me on the bed and wrapping my arms around her. How I had longed for this moment. I pressed my lips to her temple, and whispered, "Believe it, my love. I love you more than words can say."

The next thing I knew, she was crying again, but this time I felt certain they were tears of joy, so I just held her until she could gain control of her emotions. When she did recover, she made me lie back down, despite my protests, but at least she remained seated on the edge of the bed, holding my hand as we talked.

A thought suddenly seemed to occur to her. "Eomer, the day of the funeral – did you kiss me while I slept?"

I gave her a sheepish grin and nodded, hoping she wouldn't mind too much the liberty I had taken. "Is that what you thought you dreamed?"

She blushed and returned the nod. "I was so disoriented when I awoke, I was not sure what was real and what was dream. And you gave nothing away."

"When you said you had an odd dream and touched your lips, but then would not tell me what the dream was, I suspected that was it. I hoped it meant you were starting to realize there was more between us than friendship, but still you made me wait. I had to practically get killed for you to figure it out!"

She sat there a moment, playing with my fingers, lost in her thoughts, then looked up at me with a sly grin. "That is cheating, you know. Kissing me when I cannot enjoy it."

I had to chuckle. "I suppose so..."

"So that means you owe me." I gave her a curious look, not daring to hope she might mean what her words seemed to indicate. But she didn't keep me in suspense. Slowly, she bent over and gently kissed me, pulling back to smile at me. It was sweet and tender, and far too brief.

"I think you are right," I commented. "I do like it better when you participate!"

"That was just for starters. Wait until you are well..."

I let out a laugh at her teasing response, grabbed her and pulled her down onto me. "This time, I expect you to keep your word!" If I woke up and found this was all a dream, I think I would have killed myself! She loved me! As I loved her! Life was suddenly full of wonderful possibilities.

Despite my happiness, and the pleasure must surely have been evident on my face, I could not entirely hide the grimaces from her, so she gently disentangled herself from my embrace. "Sleep, my love. And build your strength. We will talk more tomorrow...er, well, later today. I need to get some rest, too, if I am to make up for lost time." She reached over and brushed my hair back from my face as my eyes widened.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that if your father did not care for the way you behaved around me before, he truly will not like it now!" I teased.

She laughed, and gave me another quick kiss, though she effectively dodged my efforts to grab her again. My injury must have slowed my reflexes. "Sleep. There will be time for that later!"

xxxxx

It took two days, largely spent in bed, before I was up to rising. Normally, I am not a particularly good invalid and it has always been a battle keeping me in bed long enough to mend to the Healer's satisfaction. But having Lothiriel at my side, tenderly nursing me – and her kisses may have been the best medicine I could ever have been given – I wasn't nearly so anxious to resume my normal, daily routine that I knew would part me from her. All too soon her family would leave, and I wanted every possible moment with her that I could manage.

When I was well enough, I rejoined the others at the supper table. The meal was turning into a bit of a celebration of my recovery and everyone seemed in pleasant moods. Despite Lothiriel's devoted attention to my care, no one seemed to suspect that it was anything more than her compassionate spirit at work, and Amrothos confessed that she had felt responsible for my injury. Her family seemed to think her care of me was an effort to make amends.

With Lothiriel, nothing is done in quite so straightforward a manner as it might be done, and she would not simply come right out and tell her family of our feelings for one another. Still, I could not wait to approach her father and ask for her hand. While cutting a piece of meat, I spoke up. "Prince Imrahil, I have a question of some importance I wish to ask you." I put the bite in my mouth and began to chew.

Imrahil cheerfully responded, "Of course, Eomer. What it is? Or would you prefer to speak in private?"

"No, here is fine. As you and your family will be leaving in a few days to return to Dol Amroth, it has become more urgent that I request your daughter's hand in marriage. What say you to this?" I hadn't told Lothiriel I would be doing this, but somehow the timing seemed right, and she was so quick on her feet, I was certain she would rise to the occasion.

I continued eating while all three of Lothiriel's brothers choked on their food and Imrahil dropped his fork. He sat staring at me and then looked across the table to his daughter, where she was sitting quietly eating a potato. "Thiri, have you anything to say about this?" he asked incredulously. I couldn't quite fathom why he was so unprepared for this turn of events, particularly since he had been advocating it from the beginning.

Lothiriel looked up, glanced briefly at me, and then replied, "Well, Father, I hardly see how you can refuse so powerful and important a man as the King of Rohan. I should think King Elessar will be pleased at your strengthening the ties between Rohan and Gondor, and this will encourage trade with Dol Amroth. It is a good move." She turned back to her meal, no doubt stifling her laughter and appearing quite emotionless. I thought I was playing this quite well, but I was in awe of her pretense.

Imrahil sat staring at her, utterly flabbergasted, his mouth working but no words coming out. Amrothos was not so hampered, "You cannot be serious! Thiri, you barely know this man!" I bristled a bit at that; he had been in on the matchmaking as much as his father.

She just smiled reassuringly at her brother, telling him, "That may be, but it is a desirable alliance, nonetheless. I am sure I will come to know him over time." She continued eating.

At that point, Eowyn bolted up from her chair and ran around the table, flinging her arms around Lothiriel's neck, "I knew it! I knew you two were perfect for each other." Lothiriel remained impassive, and I looked at my sister as if she had taken leave of her senses. I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of freely admitting she had been right all along. She would be insufferable.

Lothiriel glanced down the table in my direction and I saw her meet Faramir's gaze. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see he had his head resting on his knuckles and was giving his cousin a look of bemusement. I felt sure he knew the truth. Eowyn was guessing, because she wanted to believe we were in love, but Faramir…he always seemed to read a person's deepest feelings and thoughts. Not to mention how close he and Lothiriel were. No, Faramir _knew_.

Apparently, Faramir also knew Lothiriel far better than her family did. The table erupted in a flurry of arguments between her brothers and father, she and I continued eating as if nothing unusual was happening, and Eowyn returned to her seat next to Faramir and began planning our wedding. Finally, Imrahil rose and signaled to his sons to follow, "We will discuss this in private." As they went out the door, I heard Amrothos ask Erchirion, "So, is Lothiriel to marry Eomer or not?"

I turned to my beloved and she smiled conspiratorially at me. As I gazed at her, my heart swelled with emotion. Rohan would soon see a new queen, but more importantly, a gaping hole in my life would at last be filled. The halls of Meduseld would ring with childish laughter once more. Today, life was good.

Oh yes, Amrothos, be assured Lothiriel _was_ going to marry Eomer. Make no mistake about that!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: For those of you just joining us, this is a parallel view of my story By The Book. BEFORE you read this story, it is best to have read (in this order) No Mistake, By The Book and No Mistake: Redux. That is the order in which they were written and they will make the most sense. You could read this side-by-side as you read the first two, but I think you will enjoy it more if you read them in order. In this story, Ch. 1-6 correspond to Ch. 1-6 of No Mistake, and Ch. 7-15 correspond to Ch. 1-9 of By The Book. _**

**_Turned out that Eomer's version of things was several pages shorter than Lothiriel's version. That means that none of the chapters are more than 3 1/2 pages long. I could drag this out and take 9 days to post it, but I think you might like to read a bit more, even if it ends sooner. Therefore, I will be posting 2 chapters a day and then end with 3 chapters. (There are 9 chapters coming.) _**

Chapter 7

Lothiriel had been gone for a week - a very long, miserable week. This was going to be much harder than I had anticipated. With all the change in my schedule during Theoden's funeral march, while the guests were here for the funeral, and then Imrahil's family's visit afterward, I had gotten out of the habit of constant meetings with advisers and worrying incessantly about the welfare of my people.

Given a choice, I should much have preferred to ride Firefoot out to a secluded spot to lie on my back in the sun and daydream about Lothiriel, our wedding and our life together. But all of that was a long way aways, and my immediate concerns were to get Rohan ready to weather the coming winter, and try not to throttle Eowyn, who was aggravating me mightily with her planning of my wedding.

I had tried suggesting to my sister that Lothiriel might like to plan her own wedding, but Eowyn gave no evidence that she heard me and continued blithely on. Additionally, she was constantly changing the plans and then making me listen to her detail them to me. Every few hours, she would return with "a new plan" and the whole process would begin again.

What I wouldn't give to merely ride to Dol Amroth, sneak Lothiriel away in the night and ride to some obscure village where someone had the authority to marry us. But kings and princesses are not allowed such frivolous behavior. I let out a sigh and moved to my desk. At least if I could not be with Lothiriel, I could write to her. I had already written three letters, whenever the mood would strike me, and they should be home now so I could add one more before sending off a courier to Gondor.

I had to make my missive brief, for Gamling was soon at the door advising of matters needing my attention, so I sealed it and handed it to my Doorward with the other three from my desk, instructing him to get them sent on their way. With another sigh, I settled down to work once more.

xxxxx

A week later found the town gearing up for the Harvest Festival. Winter would be upon us soon and we were especially grateful for whatever we were able to harvest after so much devastation to our crops. My worries that supplies would be sufficient to see us through the winter dampened my enthusiasm for the celebration, but as king I was expected to be there and participate in the festivities.

The ladies of the court had been greatly disappointed when it was announced that Lothiriel and I were betrothed. One in particular, Danwen, did not seem ready to give up on me yet. She was a pleasant enough girl, and we had gotten along prior to this, but she seemed to dog my footsteps now, determined to change my mind. I did not think I had ever done anything to give her the impression that I was particularly interested in her romantically, but there was almost a desperation to her attempts to win my favor.

She made herself so ever-present, that I began to feel I was back in battle, using my skills at stealth to avoid detection by the enemy as I tried to avoid letting her corner me. A few times, I caught a glimpse of her looking over the assembly to locate me and she looked quite frustrated. I almost felt sorry for her, but she needed to understand and accept that my heart belonged elsewhere. Until she could accept that and return to mere friendly terms with me, I saw no alternative but to avoid her.

As it turned out, I underestimated her desperation. A few days after the festival, she put in appearance at the Golden Hall, seeking an audience with me, and Gamling, unaware of my dilemma, had granted it. Once he had excused himself, she made it clear that she still sought a liaison with me, pressing the matter, despite my protests until finally I angrily exploded at her.

"I tell you for the last time! I am betrothed to Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. Do not persist further! I want no other wife or queen but her!"

She winced, then recovered and asked, "But will she still have you, my lord, now that she has been made aware of your dalliance with me?"

I stared at her in astonishment, and exclaimed, "What dalliance? I have done nothing but avoid you for nearly two weeks now!"

"My letter indicated otherwise. Do you think she will still have you when she knows other women are warming your bed, even now?"

I was speechless at her audacity. "What have you done?" I hoarsely asked, certain I did not truly want to know, but that I must know.

"I merely wrote her a letter after the festival and informed her of your great appeal to the women of Edoras, and one woman in particular," she answered.

Later I was much angrier than at that moment, but just then all I could think about was Lothiriel and how such lies would hurt her. "Get out!" I growled, and she must have realized that was a wise move from the expression on my face.

When she was gone, I frantically paced the room. The letter was already written and gone. It would be too late to intercept it. I could write to her as well, but what could I say in a letter that would undo the damage of Danwen's words? Would she even read my letter, or would she be so angry as to throw it in the fire at once?

I turned and charged to my study, seeking solitude. Gamling had reappeared and tried to approach me, but my countenance apparently convinced him I needed some time alone. Once in the study, I flung myself on the couch and hung my head in my hands. I could NOT lose her! My head jerked up and I searched the room with my eyes, as if thinking there might be some clue there to guide me in what I should do.

But the only thought that came to mind was a memory of sitting on this same couch with Lothiriel after Theoden's funeral, when I had stolen my first kiss from her while she slept. I could not bear to think I would never again hold her in my arms or taste her sweet lips. I needed her – I realized it now more clearly than ever. She had given me so much happiness in our short time together. How could I live the rest of my life without her at my side, easing my worries, providing wise counsel and, perhaps most importantly, making me laugh?

But all I could do was wait to see what her reaction was to the letter, and then try my best to convince her it was a lie. I saw no other course open to me. I did not mention the matter to anyone; neither Gamling, nor even my sister.

And, so, I waited. I ate very little and slept fitfully, as nightmarish scenarios of Lothiriel tearfully breaking off our betrothal gave me no rest. I could tell that Gamling and Eowyn were concerned, and both kept asking what troubled me, but I would not tell them. If she rejected me, too soon they would find out.

xxxxx

A week and a half passed with no word from Dol Amroth. I could not even be certain how far the repercussions of this would reach. If Lothiriel rejected me, what of Imrahil? Would that turn Dol Amroth against me? Surely her family would stand behind her in the matter. And what of Gondor and Aragorn? How would he deal with such a conflict between Rohan and one of his loyal subjects? It was possible he would feel he had to stand behind Dol Amroth also, and we would be back to where we were before the War – Rohan and Gondor operating as separate and suspicious neighbors. Thus, I suffered the agony of waiting and watching for a sign, a letter, a messenger – something to tell me if my life had ended.

I am not certain if I was actually surprised, alarmed or just wary when Gamling interrupted a council meeting to tell me that a party of riders approached, bearing the flag of Dol Amroth.

Nervously, I inquired, "Is the Lady Lothiriel in the party?"

He narrowed his eyes at the question, wondering why I would not know whether or not she was coming to visit, but answered, "The guard said there was a woman at the head of the column, but he did not identify her, my lord."

I nodded, and told him when they entered the city to get me from my study and I would greet them on the terrace. After he left, I temporarily adjourned the council meeting, to the curious looks of my advisers, telling them we would reconvene shortly, but that I had a matter to attend to for a short time.

I strode quickly to my study and tried to calm my nerves. I had little doubt that if there was a woman in the party that it was Lothiriel, but what did she mean by coming here unannounced? Did she wish to confront me in person and break our betrothal, or was she accompanied by her father, who might accuse me of misusing his daughter?

I took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. Lothiriel was not given to hysterics. She might be angry, but there was a slim possibility I might be able to convince her to hear me out. Perhaps I could satisfy her that Danwen's letter was a lie, and make things right with her. But more than anything else, I wanted to remove any hurt she had suffered in this matter. She had given me so much; she did not deserve to be so cruelly used.

Too soon Gamling was at the door, summoning me, and like a man sentenced to death, I made my way toward my possible doom.

I watched them ride up the hill and approach Meduseld. It was, indeed, Lothiriel heading the column, and her brother, Amrothos, rode beside her. I tried not to be too reassured that Imrahil was not the one accompanying her. Dare I believe that was a good sign?

A group of onlookers had gathered, no doubt wondering what brought Dol Amroth back to our city so soon after departing, and I idly wondered if Danwen had come out to enjoy the fruits of her labor.

Lothiriel and Amrothos dismounted, and with questioning eyes I watched her climb the steps, giving her a hesitant smile. Nothing in her face gave any clue to what she might be thinking, though I could not discern any anger or hurt in her eyes. But I also knew how good she was at hiding her feelings when she chose to do so. I must wait until she spoke to get my answers.

Amrothos trailed behind Lothiriel and stopped on the step below her. She had come fully to the top, looking straight into my eyes. Amrothos gave the standard greeting, and though I nodded in acknowledgement, my eyes never left Lothiriel, and I realized I was holding my breath.

And then a slow smile crept over her face and she took a step forward. Reaching up, she pulled my head toward her and gave me a long, lingering kiss for all to see. I became lost in that kiss – surely it could have no other meaning than that she trusted me and still loved me.

Eventually, we heard Amrothos give a discreet cough and whisper, "Perhaps you two would like to take your hellos inside?" Lothiriel pulled back and, with great purpose, possessively slipped her arm around mine as we turned to enter the Golden Hall. I didn't know whether Danwen was in the crowd, but word would soon spread about Dol Amroth's greeting of their king. Soon enough, she would know she had failed to accomplish her purpose.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had little choice but to return to my council meeting, so I left it to Gamling to get their party settled into rooms. When I was finally free, I found Lothiriel in the garden, twirling a flower in her fingers. She did not notice my approach, and I drew her attention by telling her, "It is good to see you."

"You as well," she answered. She held up the blossom, "I stole one of your flowers."

She seemed nervous and her manner was awkward, so I stepped toward her and slipped my arms around her waist. "Then I must punish such blatant thievery!" When our lips met, the awkwardness evaporated, and she melted against me eagerly.

When finally we broke apart, she smiled up at me as I pulled back and then rested my forehead on hers. "I should have known you would come when you got her letter."

"She told you she wrote to me?"

"Yes. I think she thought it would cause you or your family to break the betrothal, and that I would consider her in your stead. As if I could think fondly of anyone who tried to hurt you!"

She squeezed me more tightly. "She did not hurt me – she angered me. I have come to defend what is mine! And I do not doubt that you _are_ completely mine!"

Pleasure, and more than a little relief, flooded through me. We stood in silence for quite awhile and then, suddenly, I chuckled. "Well, we do owe her credit for bringing us back together sooner than we expected! I had not thought to see you again for at least another month."

She grinned conspiratorially at me. "Not only that, unless Rohan declines the pleasure of my company for the next month, my father has consented for me to stay here and travel to Minas Tirith with the wedding party! I _may_ have neglected to mention to him that my coming to Rohan had a little to do with Danwen's letter, and a lot to do with a desire to be with you again!"

I laughed heartily. "One thing is for certain, you have not changed since last I saw you, my sweet!"

She pulled me closer and laid her head on my chest. "I have missed you so very much, my love," she whispered, and I kissed her head in response.

"And I, you." It felt wonderful to have her in my arms once more, and to know that she trusted me so implicitly.

xxxxx

Supper that night was a quiet gathering of just the four of us – Eowyn, Amrothos, Lothiriel and me. However, in honor of their arrival, Eowyn was hastily pulling together a feast and celebration. She had asked me what brought Lothiriel to Edoras, but I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her about Danwen, and Lothiriel was vague also when Eowyn tried to get the information from her instead. We simply told her my betrothed couldn't bear to be separated from me, which was not entirely untrue, but I saw by the look in Eowyn's eye that she knew there was more to it than that. I wasn't surprised to see her cornering Amrothos after supper when Lothiriel and I drifted away for a walk in the moonlight. And knowing Amrothos, he didn't hesitate to fill her in.

After we had strolled for some time, hand in hand and silent, Lothiriel let out a contented sigh. "It is good to be...home." She turned to smile at me and I could not restrain my elation at her choice of words. I had, of course, hoped that one day she would love Rohan as much as I did, and consider it home, but I had not expected her to feel that way before we were even wed. Had I any doubts before that she would make an excellent queen, they were swept away in that moment, and I pulled her close, just holding her tightly.

Eventually, we did talk, though much of what we said was the same as what we had written in our letters to each other already. Before we knew it, it was quite late and we reluctantly slipped back inside and headed off to sleep.

I had to be up early, but I had Eowyn make sure that Lothiriel had the luxury of sleeping in. Eowyn had to threaten Amrothos, who apparently was determined to annoy his sister by any means at his disposal, in order to make him leave Lothiriel alone. Even so, once she got occupied elsewhere, he must have slipped past her, for Lothiriel told me about his pounding on her door.

I was in meetings most of the morning, and Eowyn and Gamling were occupied preparing for the feast that night, so Lothiriel was left to her own devices. When I had a short break in my schedule, I again found her in the garden and she looked up at the sound of my footsteps approaching.

"Well, at least I will have little difficulty locating you if there is a garden nearby." I smiled warmly at her, still finding it difficult to believe she was really here, and she moved over to make room for me to sit next to her.

"How did your meeting go? Will Rohan be ready for the winter?"

I sighed and worked my shoulders to ease the tension in them, "Hopefully. I still worry, though. So many crops were destroyed, and if it is a hard winter, the people will suffer."

She rose and moved behind me, massaging my neck and shoulders. "Is there anything Gondor might do to help? Even though Minas Tirith suffered tremendous damage, their food supply was largely unharmed and their stores have a surplus. I am sure King Elessar would be happy to send aid if you think it necessary."

"Perhaps," I murmured, my eyes closed as I enjoyed her hands forcing my muscles to relax and unkink. I had found yet another benefit to having her around! I had no idea she knew how to use her hands so effectively, and I looked forward to exploring this talent further over time. "I will give it much thought before we go there next month, and decide if I will approach him on the matter."

"Well, Faramir owes you for moving up the date of his wedding even though he did not help us in return. Do not hesitate to call in his debt!" she said softly.

I let out a chuckle, "Blackmail? Who is this woman I am to marry? I thought she was a genteel lady of Gondor's nobility, but now I find she is a scoundrel at heart!"

"When have you _ever_ known _me_ to be 'genteel', my love?" she asked. "Have I not guided you in trickery and deception from the time we first met?"

I thought a moment and then conceded the point, "Yes, now that I think about it, you have! You have always been a scoundrel!" I reached around and caught her by the waist, pulling her around the bench to stand in front of me. I looked up and grinned at her, "And I do not seem to mind one bit!"

I was just beginning to pull her down onto my lap when Gamling appeared and smiled knowingly at us. "My apologies, my lord, but there are papers you must sign and Lord Bronow is awaiting you in your study."

I sighed heavily and rose, reluctantly releasing my hold on her. At this moment, being king was even more taxing than usual. I caught Lothiriel's eye and whispered, "I can only hope the scoundrel will not find marriage to the king too boring and tedious!"

I saw little of Lothiriel for the rest of the day. There was much to accomplish before winter and, with the time I would be taking to go to Minas Tirith for Eowyn's wedding and Dol Amroth to visit Lothiriel's family, I needed every moment to prepare. This was especially true if I thought I needed to seek Gondor's aid with food supplies. I needed to know soon where we stood and what we might require so I could make my request while there.

I was a little uncertain how things would work out at the feast this night. It was a given that Danwen would be there, as a member of nobility, and I wondered what would happen if or when she and Lothiriel came face to face. I was certain Lothiriel could meet any challenge Danwen threw down, but I did not want the evening to be unpleasant for my betrothed. Still, the matter had to be dealt with. The sooner Danwen understood that she had no possibility of achieving her aim, the better it would be for everyone.

When I went to collect Lothiriel that evening, I could scarcely believe my eyes. I had always considered her a handsome woman, though unlike many, she did not attempt to flaunt it. Often her appearance was downplayed, though nothing could truly hide her beauty. But this evening, she was breathtaking. She was dressed and primped for battle, and she had her weapons polished to their greatest sheen. It was difficult to breathe as I stood at her door, gazing into her eyes and drinking in her appearance, and the last thing I wanted to do was move toward the Golden Hall and share her with anyone else. Only by forcibly reminding myself of my duty and obligation, was I able to turn my feet in that direction. I consoled myself with the thought that eventually she would belong solely to me and then I would not have to share her.

I do not remember a great deal of the supper or other activities. They were much like those of other functions like this that I had attended. Eowyn had pointed out Danwen to Amrothos, and he leaned over to make her known to Lothiriel. I caught Danwen looking at Lothiriel, her gaze cold and calculating, but I saw Lothiriel stiffen with resolve and dignity. None of her family were weak or cowardly, and neither was she.

As the dancing began, I shared a few dances with Lothiriel, but I had to mingle and greet my guests so I could not spend all my time at her side. The ladies of the royal court seemed desirous to become better acquainted with her, and I saw her drawn into a group of them for conversation. It was not long before I noticed Danwen edging in on the periphery. My inclination was to rush to Lothiriel's aid, but I knew that she needed to handle this on her own. I had been unable to convince Danwen that her course was folly; perhaps Lothiriel would be more successful.

I was grateful when the party ended not too much later. I was tired, and still a bit annoyed by Danwen's undisguised attempts to undermine Lothiriel. I had pointedly avoided being put in a situation where I would feel I had to ask her to dance. It seemed all the practice Lothiriel had given me in eluding dancing with someone was now proving beneficial. I smiled to myself at the thought.

At last the Golden Hall was cleared of people, and even Amrothos had wandered off to bed. Lothiriel, Eowyn and I sat enjoying one final cup of wine and resting a moment before following Amrothos' lead.

I had not asked about Danwen, but Eowyn raised the subject. "You would have been very proud of Lothiriel, Eomer. She looked positively regal as she silenced her on the issue of who you should be marrying." Then she related to me what Lothiriel had said and my betrothed blushed slightly. I knew Lothiriel had not been looking for praise, only to establish clear boundaries, so I gave her a small grin of understanding. Neither of us was prepared for Eowyn's next words.

"Lothiriel, I assure you, you have no need to believe anything this woman tells you about her and Eomer. Indeed, I know for certain that my brother has never even been with a woman before, so definitely not her. You will be the first." Eowyn asserted triumphantly.

"Eowyn!" I could not believe my ears! Bad enough that Eowyn knew such a thing about me, but that she would publicly proclaim it was appalling. I bolted up from my seat and stormed from the room, too angry and embarrassed to speak.

I knew that such a thing was unusual for a man, that by my age most men had sampled the delights of many women and were proud of their experience. But I had chosen not to be one of them. To some extent, my reason had to do with the knowledge that many women viewed me as desirable primarily for my connection to the royal family, and I had seen the way they fawned over Theodred. I could not find myself tempted to be intimate with women who were so shallow.

The other part of it had to do with my parents. They had loved each other so dearly that my mother had literally grieved herself to death when my father died. I wanted to feel that kind of passion for a woman before I partook of the physical passion. I wanted our sharing of our bodies to be a commitment of love and devotion, not merely a moment's pleasure for physical release or to briefly forget the troubles of the world. Sometimes it had been difficult, when our patrol would be quartered near a town and far from home, not to succumb to the tender arms that would have welcomed me into a soft bed, but I wanted more than that. And so I waited.

I suppose, eventually, I would have shared that with Lothiriel, and hoped that she would be understanding of my reasons rather than thinking me odd. But having my sister blurt it out to her in the dining hall certainly was never the way I envisioned imparting this knowledge to her. What would she think of me? She had three brothers, and it was unlikely she knew nothing of the tendencies of most men along these lines. Would she wonder if I was…abnormal in some way? Defective?

"Eomer?"

I should not have been surprised that she followed me, but I did not yet feel prepared to face her about this and learn of her reaction. I stood rigidly with my back to her and curtly said, "I would prefer to be left alone."

To my utter astonishment, she moved quickly forward and slipped her arms around my waist from behind, laying her cheek against my back. "I know, but then you will go to bed angry and get no rest, and you will wake up disagreeable. So clearly it is in everyone's best interest if I do not leave you alone just now."

Against my will, I relaxed slightly at her words and she slid around to face me as I at last raised my arms and put them around her.

"I do not think any less of you for this secret, my love. Eowyn only meant to aid your cause by convincing me you had not been with Danwen. She did not intend to embarrass you." She tightened her hold around my waist and laid her head on my chest. "In truth," she added more softly, "I find it pleasing to know I will be the first."

"You do not think me...unmanly?" I asked with some hesitancy, not daring to hope this was really happening and that she meant what she said.

"No, dearest, not in the slightest. There is nothing unmanly about you...except when I imagine you barefoot in a skirt, of course!"

I couldn't restrain a laugh and finally fully relaxed in her arms, holding her tight and laying my cheek on her head. I had never quite let myself hope the woman I loved would be so understanding, and I had dreaded this confession, fearing I was the only one who thought my reasons rational. But I forgot about the extraordinary woman that Lothiriel is. I realized I should not be at all surprised by her complete acceptance of everything about me. "Thank you...for being you, and everything else," I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Replies: _**

**_Tracey – we haven't seen the last of Danwen, if I ever finish another story I'm working on with her in it. _**

**_shie1dmaidenofrohan, Lady Anck-su-namun – Eomer's being a virgin caused quite a bit of attention in the original story, so I thought it a good idea for him to explain why he chose that. Glad it worked for you. And to think, this whole idea sprang from the notion of giving Eomer and Lothiriel secrets that the other one finds out about (that was Eomer's). _**

**_utsuri – why's it such a big deal? Partly because, according to most other fan authors, the men of this time sleep around quite a bit but insist on marrying virgins. Since I chose for that not to be the case with Eomer, I wanted to give his viewpoint as to why he might not be doing what was considered "common practice". Men do tend to have a bit of a hangup about sex – size, performance, etc. and I think Eomer's concern about anyone knowing he hasn't been with a woman and his fear that Thiri will consider him strange for it are something many men can relate to. _**

**_Lady Anck-su-namun – I'm glad it helped a bad day for you. Hope things are better the rest of the week (and beyond). _**

Chapter 9

One thing Lothiriel unexpectedly being in Edoras showed her was what life with me was apt to be like. We saw very little of each other during her first week here, and although it was not due to any unwillingness on my part, I could not escape the pressing needs of my kingdom that kept me in meetings virtually all day, and frequently working late into the night. It was only at meals that we seemed to see much of one another, and that only when I did not have to miss a meal or grab some food on the run.

Lothiriel is nothing if not resourceful, however, and she did not want to be treated as a guest. She began seeking out ways to occupy her time, and it made me feel less guilty that she did so uncomplainingly. When she had been here for Theoden's funeral, she had gone out into Edoras and met some of the townspeople, and now she took more time to make herself acquainted with the town and our people.

Unfortunately, it was that activity that soon caused problems. I had not thought much about where she went or what she did, though she was certainly not trying to hide anything from me. Yet, often, when we talked, we focused on other matters, so I really did not know who she spent time with or where she spent it.

It turned out that Danwen was more than happy to divulge that information to me. She turned up at the Golden Hall one day, and since I still had not confided to Gamling about her, she was able to get an audience with me. She mockingly told me about how much time Lothiriel seemed to be spending with one of my young soldiers named Kialmar. According to her, they spent much time together each day and seemed to thoroughly enjoy each other's company. I got rid of her in short order, refusing to listen to her accusations.

Under the circumstances, I was not inclined to put much stock in her words, but it seemed every time I inquired after Lothiriel, where she was, the answer kept coming back to me, from many different sources, that she had been seen in town...with Kialmar.

As this continued for over a week, I found myself becoming more and more taciturn and disagreeable. In part, I could only blame myself for neglecting her, that she would seek the company of another man; a younger one that had far more time to shower attention upon her. But I ached at the thought that I might lose her to someone else. She had seemed the answer to all my dreams and wishes and needs, and it was physically painful to think of letting her go.

Possibly the fact that I was exhausted, and worried about all the problems Rohan faced, added to my fear and resentment about the matter, and soon I had become moody and withdrawn. How could I even be sure this was a new interest? Perhaps she and Kialmar had met when she was here before, and they were merely picking up where they had left off then. Perhaps she wanted the best of both worlds; marriage to a king, with an attentive young lover on the side. I tormented myself with such possibilities, even though part of me screamed that she was not like that. But did I truly know that? I had known her slightly more than two months, and spent little of that time in her company. For all I knew, she had left a string of broken hearts in Dol Amroth, men she toyed with and then cast aside.

Common sense told me I should talk to her about the problem, but I feared what she would tell me, and so I retreated within myself, and made everyone around me as miserable as I felt. I thought I knew her, I wanted desperately to believe that I did, but nothing in my life had ever been simple. I could not shake the feeling that this was just another disappointment that I was destined to suffer. Everyone I had ever loved was dead, or would soon be gone from me. Why should Lothiriel be any different? As if being exhausted from overwork wasn't enough, my tortured thoughts now kept me from sleeping as well.

I began avoiding Lothiriel, and even decided to eat alone in my study rather than join her at the supper table. Amrothos and Eowyn could not help but know that something was amiss, but feared to interfere. But Lothiriel does have a temper when she is provoked, and my willful absence from the supper table pushed her past her limit.

She came storming into my study unannounced, and stood in front of my desk with arms folded across her chest and glaring at me.

Naturally, I went on the defensive and glared sulkily in return at her intrusion as she demanded, "If you wish me to go back to Dol Amroth, just say so, Eomer! Do not play hide and seek with me!"

Belligerently, I snapped back, "I am not playing hide and seek! You have made it clear you have found more pleasant company than mine! I do not think Kialmar would like it very much if you were to leave!" I hid my pain and fear behind anger; it had always served me well to do so in battle.

The angry retort she seemed about to give stalled and she blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me! Did you think I would not learn of your new 'interest'?"

Realization seemed to come over her as to the source of my anger and she sat down heavily in a chair. I watched her warily, wondering what she would do and why she said nothing.

Finally, she lifted her eyes to meet mine. "You think I prefer his company to yours?"

My jaw tightened. "From what I hear, you spend almost every waking moment with him. When I became unavailable, you seem to have quickly found a substitute! Though I suppose I should not be surprised you would prefer a younger man with plenty of time to pay full attention to you."

Tears sprang to her eyes, my accusation hurting her. I think I had wanted to hurt her, as I was hurting, but at the sight of her sitting before me crying, my anger faltered. This was not so satisfying a confrontation as I had expected. And never before had my 'enemy' dissolved into tears.

Finally, in little more than a whisper, she choked out, "Forgive me, my love. I did not intend to wound you so. When you were so busy with matters of the kingdom, I sought ways to amuse myself instead of addressing the problem of having so little time with you."

She stopped, wiping at her eyes, then managed to continue. "If someone has told you I have behaved improperly, you are misinformed. Kialmar and I are friends, but nothing more, and we have never even been alone together, let alone done anything intimate. I would _never_ wish to replace you with another."

My stony face crumbled at her words, as something inside me unraveled. I had no doubt that she was telling me the truth. How could I have let myself become so jealous and mistrustful? She had never given me reason to doubt her before. Why had I so readily believed she wanted someone else, or that she would fail to tell me if her feelings for me had changed? I was utterly dejected that I had caused her so much pain through my pride and foolhardiness.

She slowly rose and came to stand behind me. Slipping her arms around my neck, she rested her cheek on my head. "Oh, my love, I am so very sorry."

I caught her arm and pulled her around to sit on my lap, then wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck, content just to hold her. How could I have treated her so cruelly? Finally, I whispered, "I could not bear thinking I had lost you to someone else."

Her hand slipped to my chin and she raised my face to gaze into her eyes. "Never!" And then she slowly added emphasis with a kiss. A kiss that told me I was forgiven, that she was just as sorry as I was that we had let this matter get so out of hand. I determined then that I would never do such a thing again.

It was quite some time before our attention returned to our supper, and I accompanied her back to the Golden Hall to finish our meals there. Neither Eowyn nor Amrothos said anything, but they could hardly miss the blissful expressions we wore. I think both sighed with relief to know that the trouble was resolved.

xxxxx

From that point, Lothiriel determined to make some changes. If I must be in council meetings, then she would be there with me. I had no objection to the idea, though I am not sure my advisers were as pleased with the arrangement. At the very first meeting she attended, she made her presence felt.

Just as we were beginning to close, she cleared her throat and said, "My lord, may I speak?"

I glanced curiously at her, wondering at her purpose, but nodded. "You may, Lady Lothiriel."

She told us of the orphanage and the straitened conditions they suffered. "I would think, my lords, that assistance could be provided for them. These children have suffered the loss of their parents – indeed many had fathers die protecting Rohan. They should not also have to suffer lack of the bare necessities of life as well."

I was astonished. How had I, an orphan myself, failed to know of this? My only excuse was that so many other matters had pressed more insistently on me that I simply had not taken time to see if there were any problems that had been pushed into the background.

My advisers, upon her finishing, immediately began to come up with numerous reasons why this was not a simple matter to deal with, and we did not have the resources to assist the orphans. But I silenced them as I stood. "I will send two servants from Meduseld to help them with the care of the children, and two soldiers will be assigned on a rotating basis to go and do any work that needs doing there." It would be a travesty to let this continue and I knew my advisers would follow my lead – they had little choice.

With the king showing such obvious support, gradually they began to come up with small ways to assist, and Lothiriel was pleased that conditions would soon improve for the children, and the burden would be eased for Hamal and Breewyn. I was pleased to discover the quality of the woman who would soon stand at my side as queen. She would not let me overlook these details, or let my advisers sweep them under the rug as not important enough to deal with at present. Lothiriel would make sure that the king knew of such things, and that they got the attention they deserved. My advisers might not like it, but I was grateful to be blessed with her love.

xxxxx

As the time of our departure for Minas Tirith drew nearer, Eowyn grew more nervous. When Lothiriel had arrived at the end of September, Eowyn had already abandoned her wedding plans for me and was once more focused on her own, and trying to make sure she didn't forget anything she needed to do before we began the journey eastward.

One of the most amusing parts of her preparations was when she decided she must learn how to cook for Faramir. To that end, she began daily instruction under the cook, and the rest of us got to sample her wares at the next meal. Fortunately for us, the cook made sure there was plenty else to eat, but Eowyn did gradually improve and before we departed, she proudly made an entire dinner for the four of us. Eowyn knew they would have servants to do such tasks when she became Faramir's wife, but it was important to her to be able to cook something for him on occasion as a way to show her love for him. Knowing Faramir, even as little as I did, I rather suspected she could have served him a bucket of oats, and he would eat it with relish just because Eowyn had given it to him, but I didn't tell her that.

And at long last, the day of our exodus arrived. The morning was spent with everyone scurrying around, making sure everything was packed and loaded on wagons. Lothiriel went to make one final visit to the orphans' home to say her farewells, and tell them she would see them in the spring. The next thing I knew, she was pulling me aside to make a request; she wished to take Lissa with us so the girl would not have to be away from her brother for so long. I hesitated a moment before replying, but then spotted Eowyn directing the loading of trunks, and my face softened. "If Kialmar agrees to this, then go and get her. I did not like being separated from my sister when I was a child."

She gave me a brief hug and then dashed off to find Kialmar among the escort party assembling outside. Apparently he agreed to her plan when he was assured it had the king's approval, and he gave in with a grateful smile. "Thank you, my lady! We will be gone for over a month, and I know it would be hard on her not to see me for that long."

As he had duties to attend to, Lothiriel returned to the orphanage and explained the situation. She soon had a small bag packed for Lissa and the girl was happily accompanying Lothiriel up the hill.

As we prepared to mount up, I slipped up behind her and whispered, "One thing is certain – life with you will never be dull!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

And so our journey began. I had a wide range of emotions vying for dominance – both sadness and excitement over Eowyn's wedding, pleasure at the idea of more time with Lothiriel outside of council meetings, and even...conflicted feelings...about returning home alone, knowing that I would not see Lothiriel or Eowyn for many months. It would be a long, cold winter without either of them around.

When we stopped for the night on our second day of travel, after I had seen that the camp was set up, I went in search of Lothiriel and saw her on a nearby hillock. She stood gazing over the land of the Riddermark, as the sun set in the distance, lost in her thoughts. I made my way to join her, quietly coming up behind her and slipping my arms around her shoulders from behind.

She was startled for a moment, until she realized it was me, and as she relaxed in my embrace, I knew it was too good an opportunity to pass up. I began to kiss her neck and tickle her ear with my breath, but I quickly noticed that she was not responding to my caresses as I had expected, and her mood was far different than mine.

"What is the matter?" I asked softly in her ear.

She sighed, and took a moment to answer, finally saying, "I do not wish to tell you, for I fear you will hear only the words and mistake my meaning."

I turned her to face me, becoming a little concerned at her words. "Try me," I encouraged.

She chewed on her lip briefly before making an attempt. "Do you ever wonder if my father might be right – that we are rushing into this too quickly?"

My eyes darkened with suspicion and I asked, "You are feeling uncertain about us?"

"No!" she pulled away from me, waving her hands frustratedly in the air, "This is what I mean! You misunderstand!"

My face must have reflected my confusion, though I did earnestly desire to discern what she was trying to say, so she made another attempt, "When we met, right up until I left to return to Dol Amroth, we were in a separate world. You were king, but you...you had special matters to attend to, rather than the day-to-day problems of running a kingdom. You had more time to relax, enjoy the company of friends, even make a new friend of a Gondorian's daughter." I couldn't help grinning at that.

"But those several weeks were not representative of your life and your daily activities, and neither was I acting in the manner which a princess is normally called upon to act. At home, I have duties and responsibilities, and Father even has involved me in council matters so that I would have experience with how such things are done. All you ever saw was a lady of leisure, who, other than being taken to task by her father for her casual behavior, did little more than idle away her time seeking her own amusement. I may have proven myself an amiable companion, but do you know my capacity to stand at your side as a queen? Are you confident I have the knowledge and skills needed to support and help you, rather than just lounge around being waited upon by servants?"

She still seemed frustrated, afraid that she wasn't making much sense, and she turned away from me. I considered her words for a few moments, wondering how best to respond. At length, I looked up and my gaze met hers.

"What I _know_ is that you are intelligent and diplomatic and, despite your preferring casual behavior, I have seen you 'act the part of a princess' on more than one occasion. I cannot believe that Imrahil's daughter is a lazy layabout who lets servants wait on her endlessly. I cannot believe _you_ are like that. And you forget, I _have_ seen how you would fare at my side. You sat in council meetings with me, and made intelligent, well-thought-out comments and suggestions appropriate to what we were discussing. You raised issues which deserved our attention but, for whatever reason, did not have it. I do not doubt for one single moment that you will make an excellent queen, as I am confident you are an excellent princess of Dol Amroth. And I am absolutely certain there is no one else I want at my side – as my queen or, more especially, as my wife. My life is not worth living if you are not in it." I had spoken from the heart, but I could only hope it was what she wanted to hear from me, that it gave the answer she sought.

She seemed overwhelmed by my words, and the next thing I knew, her eyes teared up and she flung herself into my arms, clinging to me as she wept for joy. Apparently, I had gotten it right. I wasn't sure how she could ever have thought I doubted her ability to stand at my side, as a queen and as a wife, but something in our time together recently must have made her question it. All I knew was, I couldn't imagine finding anyone better to fit the roles proscribed. Arguably, there might be women who would make better queens, but Lothiriel completed _me_. As my queen, she would make me a better king, and I was richly blessed that she would have me.

As her tears eased, she pulled back slightly and began wiping at her face, though the front of my tunic had already absorbed most of the moisture. I caught her chin and raised her head to look in her eyes, "Is this debate settled?"

When she smiled weakly and nodded, I gave her a rakish grin and whispered, "Then can we go back to the discussion I was trying to have before you brought this whole thing up?"

With a laugh, she caught my face in her hands and kissed me soundly. When we paused for breath, she murmured against my lips, "Gladly!"

xxxxx

The journey to Minas Tirith was slower than I could have made it with an eored, but certainly much quicker than on the funeral march. The roads were still not in good shape, so it made it difficult for the wagons and they bounced jarringly along.

Lothiriel and Eowyn tended Lissa during the day and she shared their tent at night, but she spent the evenings with her brother. I think the responsibility of looking after her helped distract Eowyn from her nervousness, and Lothiriel readily let her have the greater share of the task to keep her mind off other things.

With Eowyn watching Lissa, that provided more opportunities for Lothiriel and I to spend time together. Occasionally, Amrothos would annoyingly dog our heels, pretending to act as chaperone. But whenever he got too obnoxious, Lothiriel would fetch Lissa and he would make himself scarce rather than risk being turned into a babysitter.

And then we were at Minas Tirith. Clearly Eowyn had an internal battle going between nervousness and excitement, and Lothiriel tried to stay close by and keep her calm. I knew I would be little help to her, so I hovered nearby but let Lothiriel take the lead in these matters.

The day of Eowyn's wedding finally arrived, and I was almost as nervous as my sister. Though we had been parted much in recent years, when I was away with my eored, we had become close once again after the War of the Ring. While I was joyous on her behalf, and pleased that she had found such a good man, who clearly cherished her, it would be hard for me to part company and not see her for long stretches.

Surprisingly, even the usually calm and easygoing Faramir was on pins and needles as his wedding day approached. Though he did not speak of it, I think he regretted that his brother could not be there to stand with him on this important day, or share in his happiness. I was pleased that his cousins seemed to realize his feelings and were spending much time with him. It surely wasn't the same as having Boromir there, but Faramir seemed to appreciate having family around him.

The wedding was beautiful and Eowyn was radiant. Once she looked into Faramir's eyes, her nervousness was forgotten as she basked in the overwhelming love emanating from his gaze. Faramir seemed like a man lost in a dream and never wanting to awake. I had heard much of the unhappiness of his life and the mistreatment by his father. I could not even comprehend how a father could treat a son so ill, and I admired him that he had become such a fine man in spite of it. I truly believed he deserved this happiness, and needed it, as much as my sister did.

I managed to keep my emotions in check, but shortly after the ceremony ended, when I stepped to Lothiriel's side, she burst into tears of gratitude over Faramir's joy. Her emotional response nearly undid me, and I distracted myself by enjoying the opportunity to hold her close without anyone looking askance at us.

In true Rohirric tradition, the Rohirrim men and I had a marvelous time doing everything in our power to keep the lovers apart as long as possible on their wedding night. They finally managed to elude us somehow, but by then the men were so drunk that most of them passed out anyway.

The next morning, I pretended to be cross that the couple had escaped, but when I saw the smug look on Thiri's face I began to realize how it had happened. "You did this, didn't you?" I exclaimed. I should have guessed – the queen of deviousness!

She gave me a wide-eyed look, pretending to be innocent. "Me? Whatever do you mean? Are you accusing me of being sneaky and underhanded?" Before I could reply, she added, "Are you calling me a scoundrel?"

I burst out laughing. "I knew it! It _was_ you – they would never have escaped unless you had your hand in it!"

She shrugged noncommittally. "I only did for them what I would wish done for myself." She gave me a meaningful look and I glared at her in exasperation.

"Oh, alright! If you are going to put it like that, I suppose I should thank you for interfering." Then under my breath I muttered, "Spoil sport!" But considering the circumstances, I remained torn between not wanting our fun spoiled, and hoping someone would extend us the same favor when the time came!

Lothiriel chuckled, but pretended not to have heard my comment. She pushed away her half-eaten meal and asked, "What shall we do today?"

I glanced at her plate, surprised by her lack of appetite. "Is that all you are going to eat?"

She nodded. "I am not very hungry. My stomach is a little queasy – perhaps from the celebrating last night." Changing the subject back to her original question, she asked, "Shall we go for a ride? I know some lovely spots nearby that we could visit, and if I plan it right, we might be able to avoid taking Amrothos along."

I accepted her excuse for lack of hunger, and grinned my approval. "Sounds good to me. After breakfast – say, in about an hour?"

She nodded and rose from the table, looking a little flushed. "I will meet you at the stables." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as she left to go change clothes.

I finished my meal as well, a short time later, and returned to my room for my sword and partial armor. After our last experience on such an outing, I thought it best that I go a bit more prepared. Not sure if it had been quite an hour, I made my way to the stables anyway, figuring I could groom Firefoot while I waited. And I was reasonably certain Lothiriel would turn up sooner if it was possible.

I was talking to a groom by the stable door, when his gaze flicked off to my left. As I turned to look at what had caught his attention, I saw Lothiriel approaching. Suddenly her legs seemed to become unsteady, and a moment later she had collapsed on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note/Replies at bottom.**_

Chapter 11

I am not a man who is given to panic, but having someone so dear to me collapse right before my eyes was more than a little disconcerting, and frightening. It took only moments for me to scoop her up in my arms and race for the Houses of Healing. Even as I reached the front door and slammed my way inside, I was bellowing for assistance, and several Healers put in appearance from various directions, with startled looks on their faces.

Ioreth, an older Healer, took one look at my burden and waved me to follow her into a nearby room, where she had me lay Lothiriel on a bed. I could scarcely draw breath, but it was more from fear than the exertion of running there. Ioreth sent a servant to the Citadel to alert the King, knowing he was a friend of mine.

And then all I could do was sit by and wait. I paced, I stared, I sat, but I could do nothing to help her, and for a long time, it began to appear that neither could the Healers or Aragorn. It was well into the evening before Miren came rushing in, with Lissa in tow, and bid her tell us what she knew.

It seemed that the previous night, Lothiriel had complained about being bitten on her ankle by an insect of some kind, and the bite was bothering her. Lissa had seen Lothiriel smear some salve on it that morning as she dressed, but had thought no more about it. When they returned after a day spent walking around Minas Tirith with Kialmar, and discovered Lothiriel's collapse, Lissa had tearfully inquired if it was because of the insect bite, and Miren had brought her directly to us.

Once Ioreth and Aragorn had been alerted what to look for, they seemed to immediately recognize the cause and knew how to treat it. But it was a long haul. Lothiriel ran a high fever for almost five days, and even when it finally broke she still did not awaken.

We had moved her back to the Citadel, and Aragorn was tending to her personally, though a Healer came daily to assist in any way needed. But all I could do was hover nearby, watching and worrying that I might have lost my beloved before I ever truly had a chance to make her mine. They tried to persuade me to rest, but I would not leave her room, and finally a cot was brought in for me, though I could not sleep. A few times, I would lay down, seeking to rest, but I could not relax enough for slumber and it was not long before I was once again at Thiri's bedside, stroking her hand and begging her not to leave me.

As the days crept past, I began to write to fill the time. I wrote page after page of letters to Lothiriel, telling her everything. Of my love for her, of my agony over her illness, of my fear of losing her. At times I could force myself to greater optimism, and I would tell her about my hopes and dreams – all of which included her. I did not know if she would ever waken and get to read what I had written, but I could not stop writing. It became an obsession with me, and possibly the only thing that kept me sane while I waited.

And then, on the eighth day, she stirred. I was instantly at her side, anxiously clutching her hand, hardly daring to hope she would open her eyes. Relief flooded through me when at last her eyes blinked open, and she turned to me.

"Water?" she rasped, and I released her hand long enough to pour a goblet. I helped her sit up enough to take a few swallows, before she indicated she'd had enough and lay back down.

She blinked several times, seeming to try and remember where she was and what was going on. She gave me a perplexed look and asked, "What happened…we were going riding…"

I smiled gently, "We never made it. You have not awakened for eight days." The look in my eyes must surely have reflected the ordeal it had been for me.

"I am sorry, my love. What is wrong with me?"

"You were bitten by a poisonous insect and had a strong reaction to it. You can thank Lissa for saving you. If she had not told us about the insect, Aragorn might have been too late to save you." My voice broke, at the mere thought of how close she had come to death, and she squeezed my hand.

She lay silently a moment, and then it apparently registered what I had said, "Eight days! Noooo...what about Dol Amroth?"

I reached over and stroked her cheek, slightly amused that she could worry about such a thing just now, "Another time perhaps. For now, you just worry about getting well, and we will enjoy one another's company in Minas Tirith."

"But I wasted so much of our time together!" she wailed.

"It could not be helped. And at least you are alive so that we may eventually spend all the time we want together after we are married." I gave her a teasing grin and then feigned a hurt expression, "Do not worry. I do not for a moment think you did this on purpose to avoid being with me – truly I don't..."

She smiled in spite of herself, as I had hoped, but whispered, "But I so wanted to show you my home." Her disappointment was evident, and I leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"One day you will, dearest. I promise it will happen. Now rest while I go get Aragorn and let him know you are awake, and tell your family the good news." I rose, reluctantly releasing her hand. I was loath to leave, even for only a few moments, but I knew the others would want to know as well.

Soon the room was full of family, and King Elessar joined them a few moments later. He was pleased with her progress and instructed her on what she needed to do for the next several days as she recuperated. I listened attentively, assuming I would have to insist she do as directed rather than as she preferred. We could see, however, that she was still weary and needed to rest, so they all left though I remained at her side. My own exhaustion was catching up with me, and she must have noticed, for her hand caressed my face as I leaned near her. After a moment's thought, she shifted over to the side of the bed away from me, and gestured for me to join her. Naturally, I hesitated; it would be more proper if I used the nearby cot, but I was relucant to be even that far from her, and I decided if I stayed on top of the covers and fully clothed no one would think anything untoward had taken place. I settled down beside her and quickly dozed off, with my arm cast reassuringly across her. I was asleep in no time.

Over the next few days, Thiri gradually grew stronger and was able to sit up, then leave her bed for short periods. Once she was out of danger, Imrahil became less tolerant of my constant presence in her bedchamber, and insisted that I return to my own room at night. I understood why he did so, but I had grown so accustomed to always being near her, that I found I very much missed even her mere presence beside me. Our wedding could not come soon enough so that we would never again have to be parted.

When at last she felt up to it, we ventured outside, with me hovering anxiously at her elbow. She teased me about acting like a mother hen, but I knew she was pleased by my attentiveness. She made for the garden where we had spent such a pleasant afternoon the day after we met, and we settled under the same tree as before. We talked for quite awhile, and she told me much of her home by the sea, since she was not going to be able to show it to me. Eventually, we ended up asleep, her head against my shoulder.

We were awakened some time later by Faramir. "Wake up, you two!" he said, shaking Lothiriel's shoulder.

I blinked my eyes open and looked at him curiously.

Beside me, she rubbed the sleep dust from her eyes and yawned. "Cousin? What is it?"

He smiled affectionately at her and answered, as I slowly came fully awake as well, "I have discovered in my reading that in the past, when Gondor previously had kings, it was the common practice to have the King of Gondor bless all royal betrothals, including those of other realms. When the kings disappeared, naturally the practice ended, but since we have a king now and since he was not present in Rohan for your betrothal, I thought you might like to be the first to reinstate the practice."

Lothiriel glanced at me and answered, "I suppose we could. King Elessar does not mind doing this?"

"Not at all. He thinks it a good idea also."

She shrugged and held out her hand for him to help her up. I rose as well and Thiri glanced at our casual attire, asking, "Should we go change clothes? Do I need to find my family and Eowyn?"

"No, come as you are. This will not be terribly formal. I do not think we need to find your families since they were all present for the betrothal anyway. I just thought this was something you might want to do since you are disappointed in not getting to take Eomer to Dol Amroth. I know it won't make up for that, but maybe it helps a little."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Why is it I get the feeling you are not telling me something?"

He smiled noncommittally, "Must just be your suspicious nature, Thiri. What I have told you is the truth."

I had the feeling that she still did not entirely believe him, and there did seem to be a bit of smugness in his countenance. Still, I could not imagine he would pull a prank on his cousin while she was still recovering, no matter how much he might be inclined to get even with me for his wedding night. Lothiriel apparently decided to go along with him, despite her suspicions, and we followed him to the King's council chambers.

It was a simple ceremony, and almost seemed more of a binding than a blessing, but lovely nonetheless. Only the two of us, Faramir and the King and Queen were present. Afterwards, the King and Queen kissed both of us and wished us well, assuring us they were looking forward to the wedding in March.

Too soon the week was ending and I would have to return to Rohan. I knew the snows would make it difficult for messengers to get through the mountains, so I was glad I had written all those letters to her previously. One day, while she had been resting, I ventured out into Minas Tirith and was able to find a shop where I bought a sizeable chest that would hold all the letters, and more. I suppose it was a rather silly gesture on my part, and had Eowyn known of it, she would have teased me mercilessly for becoming a hopeless romantic. But I very much suspected Lothiriel would be pleased, and would understand why I had done it.

The day of our parting was overcast and gloomy, which suited my mood perfectly. Lothiriel and her family would still be staying in Minas Tirith another few days, so she spent the morning helping me get packed. She seemed surprised when I ignored the chest sitting on a nearby desk. "What about this?" she asked. "You need to put it with your other belongings."

I shook my head and turned to her with a sheepish grin, "That is for you. I will take it to your room before I leave."

Curious, she asked, "What is in it?" She reached for the lid, but I playfully slapped her hand.

"You may open it only after I am gone! It is a surprise!"

She gave me a questioning look, but made no further attempts. Still, it held her attention the rest of the time she was there, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her keep glancing at it. The servants began carrying my trunks out, and I picked up the chest and took her hand, leading her down the hall. We dropped the chest in her room and then continued on, but I detoured to our spot in the garden. Once there, I wrapped my arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. "I will miss you," I whispered. "But when next we meet, we will wed and can stay together forever. That thought will keep me warm until then." Overwhelming tenderness welled up inside of me, a rather new sensation for a consummate warrior, but I was not embarrassed to let her see the depth of my feelings for her. I was sure my heart was safe in her hands.

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, and I was grateful I had sought seclusion for our farewell. She clung to me, her arms tightly around my waist. It took a few moments for her to gain enough control to respond, "I love you, and I will wait however long it takes, but I will not like the waiting!"

And then we were kissing, almost in desperation, as if to imprint the memory indelibly on our hearts. When we finally broke apart, I could feel myself shaking all over. I had not realized just how wrenching it would be to let her part from me again. No wound I ever received in battle pained me more. I drew a ragged breath, knowing there was no escaping the inevitable, and she suddenly fixed me with a weak grin. "I expect you to keep your hands off Danwen in my absence," she chided. "Amrothos told Eowyn all about her to enlist her help in keeping an eye on you when I wasn't there, but I had to point out to him that she wouldn't be there either. So you will have to keep an eye on yourself!"

I rested my forehead against hers and assured her, "Unless Danwen can transform herself into you, she holds no attraction for me. I will not be content with anyone but you in my arms." And it was true. Never again would I find anyone else acceptable.

It was Faramir who found us again. "I know it is not what you want to hear, but everyone is waiting for the King of Rohan to put in appearance so the group may depart for Edoras," he told us quietly. And then he was gone.

Reluctantly, we moved apart and walked hand in hand from the garden. Our steps were like those of a condemned man going to the gallows, but no matter how slowly we walked, we eventually reached the assembled group of horses and riders.

Eowyn hurried forward to bid me a tearful farewell, and Faramir stood behind her. After giving my sister a warm embrace, I eyed Faramir sternly, "I am counting on you to take good care of her...make her happy."

Faramir wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled, "That, dear brother, I do with the greatest pleasure." He kissed her head and added, "Do not fear. I will cherish her always." I simply nodded in response, not at all surprised by the reply, but still it tore at me. In an instant, I was leaving the two women who were dearest to my heart and riding away. I swallowed hard to hold my emotions in check.

Next I turned to bid the King and Queen farewell, before turning again to Lothiriel. Miren stepped to her side and pressed a packet of letters into her hands. She blushed slightly in embarrassment, "I know it is a bit ridiculous of me, but I have already written you several letters." She handed me the packet. The irony of it brought a strange expression to my face that puzzled her. "What?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing. You will find out soon enough. But I thank you for these. I will be glad to have them on the journey home." After a moment, I lifted my eyes and stepped toward her. Kissing her forehead, for I was afraid to do more, I whispered, "Soon."

Through her tears, she nodded and managed to answer, "Soon."

I turned quickly away, and she seemed to understand that lingering would only make it more difficult for me, so she did not try to stop me. As we began our journey through the streets of Minas Tirith, she took up a vantage point on the wall. There she remained until we were too far distant. I had not meant to look back, but I did several times, and it pleased me that she stood vigil until I was lost from sight.

**_A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I know Eomer seems a bit angsty and insecure through much of this, but hopefully I was able to get across a viable reason for that. He's never had much stability in his life so he keeps thinking it is all going to fall apart like everything always has. _**

**_Replies: _**

**_utsuri – Yes, Lothiriel also mentioned the bucket of oats and Faramir. In some cases, it will seem like Lothiriel and Eomer are thinking the same thing because I keep part of the story identical, but that was intentional. Partly it gives you a frame of reference for the other "half", and partly it is intended to show you how much along the same lines they are thinking without even realizing it. I did quite a bit about Eomer and the bug bite, but I probably didn't do as much as I could/should have done with Aragorn's blessing. I think in my mind it was a more significant event for Lothiriel, as a citizen of Gondor, than it was for Eomer, so I didn't really add much there. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I had been home from Minas Tirith for a week – a very long, miserable week. How was I ever going to last three months and twenty-five days, approximately, until I saw her again? I made it a point each day to read her letters. Somehow her words brought her a little nearer. She wrote as she spoke, and I usually had to make sure I was alone when I read them for I would frequently break out in laughter, easily able to imagine the expression on her face.

She was a prolific writer and had written many more letters since last I saw her. A messenger came from Minas Tirith, not long after we left, and she had given him more than two dozen letters. Since then, even more had come, apparently as often as she could persuade her father to send a rider.

I had sent one rider from Rohan already, bearing the news that we had safely reached home and that Lothiriel had gained a new ally. Gamling had caught on to what had been transpiring with Danwen, and now took it upon himself to keep her as far away from me as possible whenever possible. At court functions, she was seated a goodly distance from me and any time Gamling saw her making her way toward me, he would seek me out on 'urgent business' and regretfully pull me away. He hadn't actually said anything to me about what he was doing or why, but I thought it clear the man had already chosen who he thought should be queen of Rohan and was merely showing his allegiance. I was gratified that his allegiance to my betrothed was proving as great as it had always been for me.

And so time dragged on. For me, each day seemed much like the previous and slowly I was resigning myself that it must be endured.

Aragorn had been prevailed upon to assist us with food stores, and I could finally relax a bit, secure that my people would survive the winter. Come the spring, I would have my soldiers go and assist with replanting crops and rebuilding homes and barns that were destroyed. Slowly Rohan would be reborn, and become a strong and happy place once more.

I was sorry to see the snow on the mountains, more it seemed each day. I knew it would hamper my sending or receiving letters from Lothiriel, so I turned my attention toward trying to make Meduseld into a place she would wish to come. I had finally, reluctantly, moved into the king's quarters, and I knew the greater space would be needed when she arrived. There were several connecting rooms off the main bedchamber. One would eventually serve as a nursery, and an adviser had told me I should set aside one for the queen's bedchamber.

According to him, in Gondor the women often did not sleep with their husbands except when they wished to produce children. I knew that Gondor was more inclined to arrange suitable marriages among their nobility, so many unions were not love matches, but I could not imagine having my wife sleep in another room. I could not quite work up the courage to ask Lothiriel about it, though it tugged annoyingly at me every time I looked at the room being prepared for her.

I wondered if Faramir and Eowyn had such an arrangement. They had been in love when they married, and I could not believe Eowyn would wish to sleep alone, but if Faramir preferred it... Still, I was no more comfortable broaching the subject with them than with Lothiriel. I supposed that all I could do was wait and see. Perhaps, even if Lothiriel thought it acceptable, I might be able to persuade her to reconsider.

A letter from Eowyn informed me that she and Faramir were to visit Dol Amroth in early December, and I envied her getting to spend time with Lothiriel when I could not. She promised to write and tell me all about the visit, apparently understanding how I would be feeling.

I was not prepared, however, for the letter that finally arrived from Eowyn not too long after that. She must have written it before ever leaving Dol Amroth for it to arrive so soon after her expected visit. I sank into my chair in utter shock as I read her words. Eowyn would certainly never indulge in idle gossip, or say anything that might hurt me if she was not absolutely certain of her facts, so when she told me of this man who had returned to Lothiriel's life, I could not doubt it was the truth. But what did it mean that Lothiriel, herself, had not written to me of it?

According to Eowyn, they had been courting, with an eye to wedding when Imrahil would permit it in her nineteenth year, but then he had been lost at sea, presumed dead. Now three years later he had returned, with a tale of shipwreck, lost memory and then recovery. And he was returning to claim Lothiriel as his wife. Why had she never mentioned him? Did she still love him? But, most importantly, what did it mean to our betrothal?

I knew Eowyn could give me no answers, and speculation was fruitless. There was only one person who could make clear what impact this would have on my happiness, and that was Lothiriel. I could not wait for her to find the words to write to me. I determined I must see her, face to face, and learn as soon as possible what my fate was to be.

My advisers argued long and hard to dissuade me from journeying to Dol Amroth. I was too needed here, they said, and the trip too difficult in the winter. But I would not heed their words. I had Eothain gather a few men and prepare for departure, intending to travel fast and light as we did in days of old. If I was to lose my beloved, I would have her tell me to my face. And if there was any chance I might keep her, then I had to go and fight for her, as she had once come to Edoras to fight for me.

I know I pushed the men hard, and they surely did not understand why since I offered no explanation for our hurried journey. But, thankfully, they were loyal. It was enough that I deemed it necessary; they would follow wherever I led them.

xxxxx

We arrived in Dol Amroth on a blustery, chill winter day. Our party made its way up the long avenue that lead to the palace gates. I had not sent a messenger on ahead, announcing our arrival, and so it was necessary to explain to the guards who we were and request that they make our presence known to Imrahil and his family.

While we were conversing with the guards, I saw one of them look past me and turned to see what drew his attention. Time seemed to stand still as I saw Lothiriel, standing arm in arm with a man who I assumed to be this Ardrion who Eowyn had mentioned. I could do nothing but stare at the two of them, resenting his presence. I wanted desperately for Thiri to run to me, assuring me that he was in her past and I had nothing to fear, but she stood rooted to the spot and lost in a stupor. She clearly had not expected to see me, and that was worrisome.

When Ardrion edged closer to her and grasped her arm more firmly, she seemed to awaken and said her goodbyes to him. Apparently he knew of me, knew who I was, and before he left her, he kissed her cheek and then tossed me a challenging look of defiance. It plainly said that he had been here first, and that he wanted back what belonged to him.

Once he was gone, Lothirel regained some measure of composure, though her cheeks burned red in a manner that could not be attributed to the weather. She came to join us, and once the palace guards had explained the situation, she took matters in hand and directed our party to be settled. She indicated she would escort me to the palace, so I dismounted and turned my horse over to Eothain to see to his stabling. I silently trailed behind her as she led the way inside.

She took me to a guest room and sent a servant to bring my few belongings there, then turned as if to leave. But I caught her by the arm and shoved the door closed. I must have gripped her more tightly than I intended, for she flinched and I hastily released my hold on her. Still, I could not restrain the anger that must have shown plainly on my face, and she tried to avoid looking directly at me. Fighting for restraint before speaking, I then managed to say, "Talk to me, Lothiriel. What is going on here, and why did I hear about it from Eowyn instead of from you? Or were you not going to tell me about Ardrion?"

Perhaps I was too abrupt, too blunt, but I did not come to play games. I needed to know, to know right now, where I stood with her. I was not inclined to wade through polite, courtly amenities first.

Lothiriel seemed to be struggling to find words of response, but before she could speak the servants returned bearing my baggage. She caught my hand and led me from the room, where I again followed her in silence, climbing to an uppermost room in the palace. The room had a view in every direction, that likely was spectacular most of the time, but I had not come to Dol Amroth for scenery.

She released my hand and moved away from me, seeming to try and formulate an explanation. But I grew impatient with waiting and asked softly, "Why, Thiri?"

She sat down abruptly in an overstuffed chair and stared at her hands. Slowly she told me of her past relationship with Ardrion, his supposed death and unexpected return three weeks ago.

"So what are you saying?" I challenged, desperately afraid of the answer. "Do you want me to release you from our betrothal?"

"No!" she blurted out, then stopped. But I dared not be relieved just yet. She waved her hands in frustration, as if trying to pull coherent thoughts out of the air. "I do not know what I want – at least not yet! I have been spending time with him to try and determine if I still have feelings for him. Do you not see? It would not be fair to you for me to marry you until I am certain I do not still care for someone else."

How could she expect me to accept that? To tolerate her being with another man, and waking each day, from now until who knew when, wondering if today was the day she would reject me?

She seemed to realize how cruel her words were to my ears, and she didn't look at me. I am not sure I even know what thoughts ran through my head in those few moments, but suddenly I was in front of her and pulled her to her feet. I caught her about the waist with one hand and cupped her neck with the other. Looking intently into her eyes, I urgently told her, "Know this, Thiri. I love you, and I always will. I want you to be happy – with me...or with anyone who can make you so. But know that I love you and I want you for my wife!"

And with that I pulled her into a kiss, deep and passionate. My lips sought desperately to convince her of my love, willing her to realize that I was the only man she could ever love. When finally we had to come up for air, she was shaking all over and leaned weakly against my chest. I wanted to believe that meant something, that my argument had been sufficiently persuasive, but I knew this battle was not yet over. Until she could come to me, without reservation, turning her back on Ardrion or any other man she might have loved in her past, I could not be at ease. I was a warrior, and I found my battle senses were on full alert. I would not rest until this danger was completely past and the enemy vanquished.

Tremulously she whispered, "I do love you, Eomer, but I have to resolve this. I know I was young then, but my feelings were strong. I have to know where my heart lies before I can make a decision."

I held her tighter, but said nothing. A part of me did understand her dilemma, but the thought of losing her was too terrible to even fully consider. I always came through every battle relatively unscathed, and I was very much hoping to do so now. But I could not help but realize that often in those battles I had lost people dear to my heart, and I was very much afraid I was on the brink of losing another.

xxxxx

Unexpectedly, Lothiriel was having a chance to show me her home after all, though winter was not the best time for enjoying the sea. The wind in off the water could be most chilling, and usually drove us indoors after only a short time. But I would not lose sight of why I was here in the first place, and I took every opportunity to convince her of my love. I held her and kissed her more than I ever had prior to this. Under other circumstances, I do not think Imrahil or his sons would have been so lenient in tolerating my forward behavior with Lothiriel, but they seemed to understand the grave battle I fought and did not wish to do anything that would determine the outcome. This was a battle only Lothiriel and I could decide.

Despite my presence, Lothiriel still had to make time to see Ardrion at least once, certainly long enough to let him know what was happening. I knew she had sent word to him the day after I arrived, saying that she would contact him later, but after almost a week, she knew she could put it off no longer and arranged to meet him.

I was on edge all the morning, knowing where she was going. Some part of me sensed that my fate hinged on the events that transpired this day. Nothing could occupy my attention for long, and I was grateful when Amrothos sought me out in the library. He seemed to understand my malcontent, and attempted to distract me with idle conversation about Rohan. I doubted he was truly interested in my answers, but I appreciated his efforts.

We had been there less than an hour when the door suddenly burst open and Lothiriel stumbled in, breathless and wearing a flushed and tear-stained face. We were so unprepared for her arrival that we merely stared at her with lifted eyebrow. Before either of us could speak, she said quietly, "Get out, Amrothos."

Her eyes never left me as she moved slowly toward me. My breath caught in my throat as I understood her purpose and meaning.

Amrothos stood, saying, "I am not sure it is a good idea for me to leave you two alone..." I didn't for a moment think he had failed to understand. He was just tormenting his sister.

But I reiterated, "Get out, Amrothos."

With a chuckle, he gave in and sauntered to the door, calling casually over his shoulder, "Alright, I will go – but see that you restrict yourselves to smooching or Father will have my neck!"

I made to stand, but she pushed me back into my chair and took a seat on my lap. My arms welcomed her and I met her kiss halfway. As Amrothos put it, we did a lot of 'smooching' then. And when we needed a brief rest, she spoke aloud what her lips had been trying to convey and that I so fervently wanted to hear; that she loved me, and only me, and if I still wanted her she would gladly become my wife. Did she truly think I would refuse her? That I could bear to live if she was parted from me? She seemed to read the look in my eyes, and knew we were speaking the same language and that I did not mistake her meaning. I finally allowed my guard down and relaxed completely into her embrace, and we sat there for a very long time just holding one another. My shattered world had been rebuilt.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Have a great long weekend, all (for those of you that get one). These 3 chapters wrap up this rewrite. I'm glad you enjoyed seeing Eomer's view of it all. I do have another Elfwine Chronicle ready so that should post sometime this weekend or Monday. _**

**_Tracey – "E/F tales are my first fanfic love" – while I've never felt inclined to write a strictly E/F story, in my longer stories where there is interaction with E/F, they usually get a nice little bit. I'm rather fond of them myself! Even if I don't do a full-blown story with them, there are many ways they can sneak into pending Elfwine Chronicles… _**

Chapter 13

Unfortunately, our reconciliation meant that I had to return to Rohan. And, so, we found ourselves saying goodbye yet again. I was learning to hate farewells tremendously, for they wrenched at me more every time I had to do it.

She stood in my room, watching while I closed my bag and sent it with a servant to be packed. Then I turned to her and put my hands on her shoulders. For awhile, neither of us spoke, but then I said quietly, "Since you warned me to stay away from Danwen when last we parted, I think it only fair that I insist you stay away from Ardrion!"

She smiled reluctantly and told me, "Do not be silly, my love. My supposed involvement with Ardrion was nothing more than a ploy to see you again before March!"

I could not restrain from chuckling, "I almost believe that! Do you have other plans for January and February, or are you still working out the details?"

"I think Father is beginning to be suspicious. I may have to curtail my stratagems now. Though, if a good enough opportunity presents itself, I will not hesitate to take advantage of it!"

I smiled and rested my forehead against hers, "I trust your wisdom in such matters, but, please, no more former lovers threatening to take you from me. I could not bear to lose you."

"Nor I, you. But you should know that even when I was uncertain what my feelings were for Ardrion, I very much _wanted_ them to be nothing more than friendship, and to know that my heart was truly and completely yours."

I held her closer, grateful for that added reassurance, and we stood tightly wrapped in each other's arms. Finally, with a sigh, I whispered, "I must go. Everyone will be waiting and it is not the kind of day I wish to make them sit out in."

Before I could pull away, she reached for me and caught my lips in a kiss. As the kiss slowly ended, she murmured, "Let that keep you warm on your journey, my love."

And, too soon, she was watching me ride away. Once again our long vigil began.

During the trip home, I noticed Kialmar smiling more often, as if he held a secret dear, and at length he confided one night around the campfire that he had gotten Miren's approval to court her. Apparently all their time spent together in Minas Tirith had sparked an attraction, and I could truly say I was very happy for them. This meant I would not be the only man in Edoras who watched eagerly for Dol Amroth's arrival in March.

We do not get a lot of snow on the plains of Rohan, so it was sometimes difficult to remind myself that messengers between Gondor and our city would be hampered by such, even though I knew it to be true. Despite the circumstances of my visit, I had taken more letters to Thiri for her to add to her collection, and she returned to writing to me once she no longer feared to do so.

I reread her letters often, and waited impatiently for the spring thaw.

xxxxx

I think I had almost convinced myself that March would never come – that Sauron had somehow managed to destroy it before his demise just to torture me. But, at last it arrived and there seemed too much that still needed doing before the wedding party and guests began to make their appearance.

The servants were scrubbing Meduseld with great excitement and fervor, though keeping it clean, in the face of the spring rains and subsequent spring mud, proved challenging. As the day of Lothiriel's arrival drew nearer, I grew more excited and more nervous.

I was certain of my love for her and my earnest desire to make her my wife and queen, but I worried that she would find life in Rohan unsatisfying. While she had enjoyed her visits, she had not spent a great deal of time here, and likely did not yet understand how much work there would be and how hard life could be. Our existence, even as royalty, was not nearly so easy and luxurious as she would have enjoyed in the finer cities of Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth. Could she truly be happy with just me and my rough ways, sharing a new home in a rough country? Everywhere I looked around me, I saw things with new eyes, and I hoped that when the blush of love had eased a bit, she would not be too overwhelmed with what she saw or too chagrined at her new situation.

I kept telling myself I was being foolish in my fears, but I very much needed Lothiriel here to laugh at me and convince me that it was so.

At last the wedding party was spotted approaching Edoras the next day, and a party of Rohirrim rode out to meet them and escort them in. My advisers insisted it was inappropriate for me to go and greet them in person, so I paced the Golden Hall, impatiently awaiting their arrival. Gamling, to his credit, mostly managed to conceal his amused grin when he came to inform me they had entered the city gates.

Amid the bustle of getting everyone settled into their quarters for the duration, and excited talk from all about our purpose for gathering, Lothiriel and I were swept apart in the crowd with little more than a chaste kiss of greeting.

I didn't see her again until after supper, when Faramir engaged the two of us in conversation and began walking away from the assembled host, without our even realizing it. When we were off to the side and not so readily noticed, he ended the conversation, gave us an amused grin and excused himself. At first Lothiriel was puzzled by his peculiar behavior, but I caught on more quickly and seized her hand to lead her to my study before anyone spotted us. I would thank Faramir profusely later.

At last we were alone and in each other's arms. As I held her, I said, "I hear there was trouble on the road. Are you alright?"

She nodded and sighed, "It seems, in addition to everything else, both nature and orcs conspire to keep us apart!"

I hesitantly smiled, then asked quietly, "Do you take it to be a sign that we should not be together?"

She looked up into my eyes, that were reserved, yet hopeful, about her response. "I take it to be a sign that you and I will do wonderful things as the King and Queen of Rohan, and our children will do equally wonderful things. The forces of evil do not want that to happen, but I will not be dissuaded! Make no mistake about it, I _will_ be your wife!"

I smiled, with relief and amusement, "Good! We have had such difficulty getting here that I was a little afraid you might not think it worth all the trouble."

She seemed to understand my feelings, but even so, she glanced up at me with a wily grin and replied, "But I _must_ marry you, Eomer." My eyes narrowed and she continued, "If I do not, how can I ever hope to see you barefoot in a skirt?"

I laughed heartily, and wiped tears away as I choked out, "If that is what is required to get you to go through with this wedding, then I do solemnly promise, you shall see me so!"

Alas, Gamling put in appearance and apologetically drew us back to the gathering, and so arm in arm, we returned to our guests.

As the evening wore on, I was looking forward to its end, and either getting to bed or finding an opportunity to slip away with Lothiriel and stay up very late talking and 'smooching'. But by the time the celebrants began to disperse, I had been waylaid by the men and dragged into a night of drinking and boasting. I knew my vague hopes of a romantic liaison in the moonlight were not likely to come to fruition.

Lothiriel cast a yearning gaze at me before reluctantly heading off to bed, understanding that I was lost to her this night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, despite my foggy head from all the drinking, I was swept into meetings. Gamling was making every effort to see to it that I was caught up on everything, so that once I was married, I would have a little free time to spend solely with my new bride.

The ladies of both Gondor and Rohan's courts seemed to claim all of Lothiriel's free time, and I watched from a distance as she plastered on a smile and tuned out the voices hammering away at her. The men of the nobility seemed equally determined to monopolize my time, and longing glances across the room at Lothiriel appeared to be all I would be allowed. I was beginning to wonder if we would even be left alone once we were married.

With Dol Amroth and Gondor royalty in Rohan, we took the opportunity to discuss business as well, and we made much progress in our plans to improve the roads and travel routes between our major cities. I was busy and occupied, but I was also tired and tense. I wanted nothing more than for this wedding to be over, my guests to leave and my wife forever after in my arms.

As had happened the past three days, once supper ended, I was swarmed by well-wishers who sought to offer advice, warnings, guidance, personal stories and on and on. And just as before, it did not take long for my head to begin pounding and me to wish for nothing more than holding Lothiriel's hand alone in the moonlight. But she was cornered across the room, by women who seemed bent on doing much the same to her. The look on her face seemed impassive to others, but I knew her well enough to know she was merely tolerating this because she had no other choice at present.

I was beginning to think this wedding was going to kill the both of us. We had had virtually no time alone, or even to speak to one another privately, since her arrival in Edoras. Eowyn was more than willing to handle all the marriage arrangements and I was more than willing to let her, and relieve myself of that burden. But as my wedding day drew nearer, I was very unhappy. Somehow this didn't seem to be what I had expected. The wedding was in two days and I was almost dreading it – not being married to Lothiriel, mind you, just the wedding required to 'get there'.

I enviously noted Lothiriel was able to feign a headache and fatigue, and thus escape the room. But as king and host, I was not so fortunate. And so I endured.

The only bright spot of these days was breakfast, and I looked forward to it because it was one of the few meals where I was able to spend time with Lothiriel. Though not alone, we at least were in a smaller party, usually only family, and it was easier to relax. Generally we played a game of 'nudge and bump' under the table where no one could see, and though it was silly, I think it eased some of our tension over other matters.

Today I noticed that all through the meal Faramir kept glancing at Lothiriel. I wondered what the two of them were up to, as I had seen them talking together several times, and Lothiriel appeared a little frustrated and annoyed with him. But I had never managed to get her alone long enough to inquire as to the reason.

Once more I was sequestered in my study, going over reports in preparation for more meetings later that morning. Not surprisingly, Gamling put in appearance, but his words definitely caught me by surprise. He outlined some discussions he had had with Lothiriel and then mentioned new plans that had been made in my behalf, which included being gone most of the next day.

I did not get to see Lothiriel again until supper that night. I regretfully told her that I was going to have to ride out to another town on the morrow to resolve some problems there. Although it was our wedding day, the marriage itself was not to take place until early evening, followed by a feast. I said I was certain we would be back in plenty of time so there would be no delay. After having been cooped up in meetings almost incessantly for over a week, I relished the idea of being back in the saddle. And even more so because it provided a temporary respite from the wedding preparations and 'helpful' well-wishers.

Naturally, the topic of conversation that night was my trip, and I was forced to listen to endless not-particularly-related-in-any-way talees about trips that husbands or lovers had taken close to their weddings. Then there were the two camps – those who thought it dreadful that I would go on such a trip on my wedding day, and those who thought it best to get the groom out of the way for most of the day so preparations would go more smoothly.

And thus I endured another evening in the Golden Hall. At least this time, I knew that the following day Lothiriel and I were to wed and soon we would be alone together. Only thoughts of that got me through this final night. At last, it ended and I was gratefully off to my bed.

Come morning, I was up early. I knew I wouldn't be seeing Lothiriel at breakfast, since she had taken to rising as late as possible, or at least staying out of sight, to put off as long as possible the ever-present swarm that followed her everywhere. Eothain had assembled the men of my escort and we set out at a leisurely pace, taking the longest route possible.

When we reached the large village, it was just after midday, and we arranged for a meal, that turned out to be one of the most pleasant I had enjoyed in quite awhile. With just Eothain and the men as my companions, it was more relaxed and friendly than most of my meals the past week, and I lingered over a tankard of ale, chatting and enjoying myself.

Eothain set off to take care of my reason for being here, but there seemed to be some confusion on that point. Apparently, no word had reached them of my imminent arrival. Indeed, they were surprised to see me on my wedding day, though the townspeople were eager to stop me in the street to wish me well. When it became obvious our trip had been pointless, we remounted and started the trip back.

By then it was rather late in the afternoon and our return in time was now in question. We were further delayed when Eothain's horse had problems, and we traveled at a slower pace rather than cause injury to the animal. When it became clear we would not be back in time, we made for a secluded spot that we often had used as a campsite, where there was a large cave that was handy in the case of inclement weather.

The men all hastened to assure me that they were certain my betrothed would forgive me, and Eothain pointed out that the guests weren't leaving for a few days after the wedding anyway, so holding it the next day shouldn't prove too great a problem.

As king, I was given the cave for my quarters, while the men set up a watch around the area. And then there was nothing to do but wait. I spent some time around the campfire with the men, talking, but the tension of the wedding preparations left me tired enough to excuse myself fairly early. I retired to the cave and, not too long after, I was hailed by Elfhelm from the cave entrance.

My breath caught in my throat as he came into view, with Lothiriel beside him. Her appearance was far less elegant than I knew it would be for our wedding day tomorrow, but she was still beautiful to me. I grinned with pleasure and amusement that she had chosen to wear the pale blue dress we had teased about on more than one occasion.

Several fires had been built up to ward off the chill of the cave, and with the large number of furs placed on the floor, it was almost cozy. Lothiriel gave me a conspiratorial grin as we approached each other, and I quickly gave her a kiss.

Then looking to Elfhelm, I asked, "How is this to be done?"

Elfhelm retrieved some parchment from a pouch he carried and carefully opened the first one. He held it up where I could see and said, "First, read this."

I carefully read the words there, and then Elfhelm nodded. "Now, each of you speaks your vows to one another."

We had written lengthier vows to be spoken at our wedding in Edoras, so here we simply expressed our love and devotion to each other, and vowed to love no other. Then Elfhelm stepped back near us and placed a hand on our joined hands, and read from another scroll the words of the witness. When he finished, he gave us a grin, "And now my King...and Queen, I will take my leave of you until morning."

When he was gone, I turned back to Lothiriel and brushed a hand lightly and lovingly against her cheek, "Is it true? Are we truly married?"

"It is so, my love. We are married twice over. The 'blessing' King Elessar gave us in Gondor was actually a wedding in itself, and the ceremony we just performed makes it official in Rohan as well. We can either kill Faramir for not telling us we were wed in Gondor, or thank him for discovering that a King of Rohan can perform his own marriage as long as there is at least one witness to it."

I was clearly thinking about Faramir's fate, so she added, "You may continue considering that, my lord, or you may contemplate the fact that this is our wedding night. I would hope to occupy more of your attention tonight than Faramir does!"

That was all it took to bring my 'attention' back to her. It appeared I would have to grant Faramir a reprieve, and considering he was responsible for her being here, now, I could not hold much of a grudge. Nothing could have been done sooner or differently, even with his subterfuge, and we had been granted the joyous wedding we wanted, before suffering through the official wedding it was necessary we have. But that was tomorrow, and tonight there was only me and Lothiriel...my wife.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When I opened my eyes the next morning, it was to find Lothiriel brushing her hair near where I slept. I looked closely at her and asked, "Is that my shirt you are wearing?"

"Yes." She continued brushing, a slight smile grazing her lips.

"And what do you suggest I wear, since you are wearing my clothes?"

She shrugged and gestured across the cave to where we had discarded our clothing the previous night, "If you are intent on being clad, there is a skirt over there!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "You do not give up, do you?" I couldn't quite believe we were having this discussion at this particular moment, and I was more interested in getting her out of the clothes she wore than getting me into some.

Before I could move toward her and make my wishes known, she replied, "Of course not! I have wed you twice now, and still you have not honored your promise to let me see you so attired. I am beginning to think the King of Rohan is not a man of his word!"

With a groan, I rose in one catlike movement and stepped across the room. This was Lothiriel, after all. I should have known she'd hold me to that rash promise I made. She laid aside her brush, and stretched out on our bed, admiring the view. I glanced at her once, hoping against hope that she would tell me it was all in jest and that I did not truly have to go through with this, but she just gave me a grin and waved her hand, "Go ahead! I'm waiting!"

Feeling utterly foolish, I donned the skirt, and a moment later I stood before her, barechested, barefoot and wearing her skirt. She broke up in giggles at the sight and I flushed red. If she _ever_ told _anyone_ about this...

When finally she got her laughter under control, she told me, "No, that will never do! Come here, my love, and let me get you out of that skirt." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and my embarrassment quickly turned to passion, as I followed her instructions and joined her. Now _this_ was more like it!

"I look forward to your help undressing..." I murmured as I began kissing her. And she giggled again as we became lost in one another.

xxxxx

Some time later, a voice called to us from the cave entrance. "My lord, we should consider getting back to Edoras soon," Elfhelm suggested.

I sighed and called back, "Very well. We will be ready shortly."

Reluctantly we rose and dressed, each of us in our own clothing, gathering up a few necessary belongings. My escort and I departed first so no one would see her. She had kept herself shrouded with a cloak the night before, but in daylight it would be more difficult to conceal her. Elfhelm had taken Kialmar and returned to Edoras for the night, then rejoined us in the morning. That way the guards at the gate would not be surprised to see someone ride back in with Elfhelm.

When I walked into the Golden Hall, I was met by Gamling, who told me Lothiriel and some of our family members were still in the dining chamber, so I made my way there.

As I entered, I called out, "Good! Food! I am ravenous this morning." I bent and kissed Lothiriel's cheek, "Good morning, my love. I do hope you forgive me for not making it back for the wedding yesterday. I promise to show up today!"

"I was not worried, though I think our guests are of the opinion you may have changed your mind about marrying me!"

"Never! I would marry you every day if I could!"

Faramir began coughing and when he could speak, he attributed it to swallowing wrong. Eowyn and Amrothos were looking from person to person, and I was pretty sure they had an inkling that something was going unsaid amongst the three of us. Perhaps one day we would tell them the truth.

Once we had eaten, Lothiriel gave a heavy sigh and said, "Ah well, back to the mob and their unending attention to me. I will see all of you later."

And so we were back to tension, and the fuss and bother of a royal wedding. I was again pulled into last minute meetings and discussions, though more than once my mind tuned out the conversation as I recalled my magical night with my beloved. And tonight, she would officially be mine and all of this could be put behind us.

At last, the time drew near. Imrahil accompanied his daughter to the Golden Hall where I awaited. As Doorward, it was Gamling's job to perform the actual ceremony when the king himself was marrying, and we made our way through the formalities. Finally we were done, and Lothiriel stood with a simple crown on her head, beside the King of Rohan as his queen. We turned to the assembled crowd who saluted us, and then we led the way outside onto the terrace to greet the townspeople who had not been at the actual ceremony.

Lothiriel pointed out Hamal and Breewyn, who had brought the orphans to see their new Queen, and the children all waved excitedly at her when they saw her look in their direction. Lissa was edging shyly forward, and when Eowyn spotted her, she went and accompanied her to where we stood. She had gathered a bouquet of simbelmyne for Lothiriel, which she took after giving the girl a hug. Lissa beamed as she turned and ran back to join the other children.

We walked to the bottom of the terrace around Meduseld so that the people could greet us personally if they wished, and in the meantime Gamling was getting the hall ready for the feast.

At last the crowd released us and we made our way back inside. And so the evening droned on. There were toasts and good-nature ribbing, dancing, joking, laughing, much drinking and a great deal of monotonous chatter from puffed up nobles. I was beginning to think my smile was so firmly affixed to my face that I'd never be able to frown again. My feet hurt and my head was pounding from all the noise, but I kept reminding myself this was the end. We had fulfilled the requirements of marriage to a king and soon we could begin our life together.

I had not seen Lothiriel for well over an hour, except for glimpses across the room, but suddenly I decided it was time to reclaim my bride and I appeared at her side, asking, "Would you dance with your king, my lady?"

She gave me probably her first genuine smile of the evening and nodded coyly. With a curtsy, she told him, "It would be my pleasure, Eomer King."

We were silent at first, but then I whispered, "I recognize that look in your eyes. Are you regretting marrying me?"

She pulled back slightly to look at my face. "My lord, I have married you three times in two different countries and under three authorities. I hardly see how you can question my love and devotion! Has not my determination to be married to you been made perfectly clear?"

I chuckled and pulled her close again. Finally, I whispered, "Your love and devotion – and determination – I do not question, only your tolerance level for what must be endured. But I suppose I should not even doubt that. When you know you have the upper hand, even if others are blissfully unaware, your tolerance level seems to increase! I have found myself a most resourceful companion."

She stopped dancing, and smiled up at me. "For you, my love, I would endure all things if I had to – upper hand or not. The best thing I ever decided to do was not let you court me!" In that moment, all the fears I'd had that she might not be happy here, happy with me, melted away.

I pulled her into a kiss and the crowd disappeared momentarily, though they noisily returned, as we came up for air, by applauding our display.

We good-naturedly tolerated Rohirric efforts to keep us apart but, at length, the last of the guests either left or passed out, and we were finally free to be alone. Despite our coming together for the first time the previous night, we felt no less excitement this time. And as I drifted off to sleep, with my wife wrapped in my arms, I acknowledged to myself once again, there had been no mistake in my marrying Lothiriel.

THE END

8/25/05 – 8/28/05


End file.
